The Family That Should've Been
by ladybugsmomma
Summary: part 2 to Alternatives...Our favorite director and her special agent deal with being parents to a pair of 5 year olds. It isn't all rainbows and sunshine...
1. Morning Routines

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS!**

**A/N: If you haven't read Alternatives, then I suggest that you do. Otherwise this story won't make much sense. I know it took a while, but I was having trouble getting started. So, the story takes place five years from the birth of the twins. The starting chapter was the hardest and I hope that I did it justice, but I think once I get back into the swing of things that my writing will get better. Well, without further ado, part two to Alternatives has begun.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Family That Should've Been<span>  
><strong>

A redhead is asleep in her bed next to her silver-haired husband. Both were enjoying their sleep, but were soon roused out of it by the alarm clock that had been set. The woman, Director Jenny Shepard of NCIS, got up out of bed and headed for the bathroom to shower and prepare for work. The man, Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs, headed downstairs to start some coffee.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the house slept two five year old girls, both of which were to start their first day of school. The eldest of the two, Rachel, stirred first and headed for the adjoining bathroom. While in the bathroom, her sister, Nicole or Nikki, awoke and headed downstairs.<p>

Nikki walked into the kitchen where her dad was. She looked up at him as he was fixing his coffee. She knew that he knew she was there as her father always knew what she and Rachel were up to.

"Mornin' Daddy," Nikki said cheerfully. Gibbs turned and smiled at his little girl.

"Mornin' sweetie. You're sister up?" he asked.

"She's in the potty. She says she don't wanna go to school and that no one is gonna like her," Nikki told her father. Though Nikki is the youngest by a few minutes she always watched out for Rachel and vice versa.

"Well, I'll have Mommy talk to her. I'm sure that isn't true and that you two are going to make lots of friends," Gibbs told the girl. Nikki nodded at her father.

"Can I have some cereal please?" she asked him. He nodded and fixed her a bowl of Cocoa Puffs, her favorite.

* * *

><p>Upstairs Rachel was in her room getting dressed and brushing her hair back. She sat on her bed and brushed through her red curls gently as she thought about what her first day would be like. She was so deep in thought she didn't hear her mother at the door.<p>

"Rachel, is everything okay?" Jenny asked as she sat next to her daughter. Rachel looked up at her mother.

"I don't know about goin' to school. What if no one likes me?" Rachel asks. Jenny wraps an arm around her little girl.

"Sweetie, I'm sure you will make lots of friends. Besides, you won't be alone. Nikki is going to be with you," Jenny said. Rachel hugged her mother tightly.

"I guess I can try. Do I look pretty?" Rachel asked. She stood up and looked down at her light blue t-shirt and navy jeans.

"You are gorgeous. Now, before you go to school, your daddy and I have decided to have a surprise for you this morning," Jenny said. Rachel's eyes lit up.

"Really? What is it?" Rachel asked excitedly.

"I guess you will find out," Jenny said with a grin. Rachel squealed and headed downstairs with her sister and her father leaving her mother to chuckle at her child's excitement.

* * *

><p>Nikki noticed Rachel hopping down the steps. She was obviously excited about something.<p>

"What's goin on?" she asked her sister. Rachel looked to Nikki.

"Mommy says we gonna have a surprise," Rachel said excitedly. Nikki's eyes lit up just as her sister's had and she raced to get ready for the day.

Rachel giggled excitedly and headed into the kitchen where her daddy was sitting at the table drinking his morning coffee. She walked to him and kissed his cheek.

"Mornin' Daddy," she said. Gibbs looked to his little one.

"Mornin' sweetheart. You feelin' better about going to school?" he asked her. She nodded.

"Yes, Mommy talked to me and told me that no matter what I won't be alone cuz Nikki will be there too," Rachel said, "Can I have some Lucky Charms?"

Gibbs nodded at her and fixed her cereal. He set the bowl in front of her and left to get ready for work.

Nikki came back down and joined her sister at the table.

"What kind of surprise did mommy say it was?" she asked.

"I dunno, but mommy says we gonna find out," Rachel said. Nikki nodded and then the doorbell rang. The twins looked at each other and grinned.

Jenny came down the stairs and went to the door followed by her twin girls. The door was opened and there stood the entire MCRT (Major Crime Response Team) as well as Abigail "Abby" Sciuto and Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard. The girls squealed and jumped up and down as their eyes fell onto their brothers, sisters, and grandfather.

"Grandpa Ducky!" they exclaimed at the same time and tackled the elderly doctor. Ducky grinned and kissed their heads.

"Hello my dears! My, you both look stunning! Are you ready for your first day at school?" he asked. Both girls nodded and stepped back with grins. "Aren't they precious?"

Jenny chuckled, "Alright girls. Let's let them in before you tackle them all." The girls went into the living room.

Jenny came in behind them followed by Ducky, Abby, Tony, Ziva, and McGee. Nikki and Rachel looked at each other and decided between themselves who they were going to get next. Nikki ran to Abby while Rachel went to Ziva. The scientist and the assassin were both prepared and caught the girls in their strides. They all laughed and giggled.

"Hello little one," Ziva said to Rachel. Rachel and Ziva were close and Rachel wanted to be like Ziva when she got older.

"Hi Ziva! Mommy said we were having a surprise and are you it?" Rachel asked as she looked around.

"Yeah, Gibblet, we're the surprise," Abby answered, "We all wanted to see you guys before you started your first day. You both look beautiful."

Nikki giggled as Abby tickled her ribs and set her down. She then went to McGee and hugged him and leapt into Tony's arms. Rachel laughed at her sister and went to Abby and then to McGee who picked her up gently.

McGee was the one that had a more difficult time to warm up to the idea of the little ones being around, but now that they were older he had no trouble with them. They had taken to him well too.

Tony was the fun one for them. He'd always joke and tickle them, but no one messed with the young ones as they would have one angry Italian on their hands.

Ziva was another mother to them. She made sure they were well-protected and watched their every move when they were around.

Abby was the fun one. She would dance and play games with the girls.

Rachel and Nikki loved having their little family.

Gibbs walked down the steps. He noticed his team in the living room and laughed to himself. His girls had them all wrapped around their little fingers. He joined them.

"Well, it's time to go," he announced as he looked at his watch. They all groaned and he gave them his glare which stopped the groaning instantly. "Come on."

"Wait! I wanna take pictures before they go!" Abby said as she reached into her bag and pulled out her camera. The girls stood together with wide smiles and Abby snapped several pictures of them. After that she set the timer on the camera and made the entire unit stand in front of it.

Once the photo shoot was finished the team left for NCIS and Gibbs and Jenny headed to the elementary school with the twins.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: Again I hope that I did it justice. Please leave a review to let me know how I did! More to come!**


	2. First Day of School

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS!**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the alerts, favorites, and reviews for the last chapter! I greatly appreciated every single one! I hope you like this one as much as you did the last!**

* * *

><p>Upon pulling into the school parking lot, Jenny and Gibbs noticed a numerous amount of press on the front lawn. The twins looked at one another and then to their parents who were watching the press in annoyance.<p>

"Well, I was hoping that they wouldn't be here," Jenny said, "How did they find out about Rachel and Nikki's first day, let alone which school they were attending?"

Gibbs shook his head and gripped the wheel as he pulled into a parking space.

"What's the plan?" he asked.

"Well, I could distract them and you guys could make a run for it," Jenny suggested, "I really want to walk them to their class."

Then, to their surprise, Tony, Ziva, and McGee showed up and began pushing the press back. Tony nodded to Ziva who walked to Gibbs' side of the car. Gibbs opened the door and got out.

"Tony and McGee will keep the hounds at bay while I escort you, Jenny, and the twins into the building," Ziva reported with a grin.

Gibbs relayed the message to Jenny and she exited the car as well. She heard the cameras snapping rapidly and the boys yelling to the reporters to get back.

Rachel looked to Nikki with fear in her eyes. Nikki took Rachel's hand and squeezed it tightly.

"It's gonna be okay Rach. Mommy, Daddy, and Ziva will make sure we're safe," Nikki reassured her sister.

"I hope nothin' goes bad today. I wanna have a good first day," Rachel said.

"Me too," Nikki replied, "Me too."

The girls unbuckled and got out their dad's side of the car and stood behind him and Ziva to block themselves from the cameras. Rachel took Ziva's hand and Ziva squeezed it. Nikki took her father's hand and the five of them made their way to the building while the boys keep the press out in front.

* * *

><p>When they entered the building, Ziva lingered back while Jenny and Gibbs walked the twins to their classroom. The halls of the school were brightly decorated. Rachel and Nikki looked at each picture and all the colorful banners.<p>

"Rach, I think I'm gonna like it here. What about you?" Nikki asked looking at her sister.

"Uh, maybe. I dunno about this Nikki," Rachel said.

"You remember what Mommy told you right?" Nikki asked and Rachel nodded, "Good, then you have nothing to worry about. As long as we are together, nothin' is gonna go wrong, okay?"

"Okay, Nikki. Thank you for being my sister," Rachel said.

"You're welcome. Thank you for being mine," Nikki said back.

Jenny and Gibbs were walking behind them and listening to their daughters' conversation. Jenny took her husband's hand in hers and he looked to her with a smile.

"We have the best children in the world," she said.

"They take after their parents," Gibbs said. Jenny chuckled.

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe," Jenny said with a grin. Gibbs rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>They arrived to the twins' classroom. The door was decorated in oceans and the room was a large ship. The girls gasped as they entered the room.<p>

"Daddy, our class is a ship just like what you like," Rachel said softly.

"It sure is, baby. I would love to have a ship like this and a crew like you guys," he said as he reached out and tickled Rachel's sides. She squealed and giggled.

A lady who looked to be in her early thirties approached them.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Reid. I am going to guess that these beautiful girls are Rachel and Nicole Gibbs," she said with a big smile.

The twins nodded and Rachel took Nikki's hand again as she bit her lip from nervousness. Nikki smile at the teacher and squeezed the hand that took hers. She knew that her sister was shy and was nervous about meeting new people.

"Now, I'm gonna guess which girl is which," Mrs. Reid said as she examined the twins closely, "Hmm, I think you're Nicole and you're Rachel." She pointed to the correct twin when she said their name.

"How'd you guess?" Nikki asked with surprise.

"It's magic! I could tell that you were Nicole and that she was Rachel. Now, are you guys ready to start Kindergarten?" Mrs. Reid asked trying to boost the girls' enthusiasm.

Nikki bounced up and down while nodding and Rachel leaned back against her mother. Mrs. Reid noticed Rachel shying away from her.

"There's nothing to be shy about. I'm sure you're going to have a great time and make a lot of new friends," Mrs. Reid told Rachel. Rachel looked to her mother and Jenny nodded. She then looked to Nikki who was smiling and nodded to her as well. Rachel looked to her teacher and stepped forward.

"Do you have books?" Rachel asked softly. Mrs. Reid smiled and nodded.

"We have lots of books. Do you like to read?" she asked the girl. Rachel nodded with a smile.

"Well, why don't you guys have a look around and find your desks while I talk to your parents?" Mrs. Reid offered. The girls smiled and nodded. They went off to explore their classroom.

Mrs. Reid smiled as they went and then looked to Jenny and Gibbs. She stuck her hand out and shook theirs.

"Amanda Reid, I'm sure the twins will get along great here," Mrs. Reid said.

"I'm Jenny and this is my husband Jethro," Jenny said, "We hope they will. Rachel is shy at first, but Nikki brings her out of her shell most times. I hope that they won't give you any trouble their first day."

"I'm sure they'll do fine," Mrs. Reid said, "So, you call Nicole, Nikki?"

Jenny nodded.

"Rachel was the one who started calling her Nikki when they were three. Nicole was a mouthful and so she shortened it," Jenny said.

"I see they are very different though they look so similar. When I guessed which was which it was just a guess, but how do you tell them apart?" Mrs. Reid asked, "I mean I know their actions are different, but just in case I need to make sure I have the right one."

"Well, it's rare for identical twins to have different eye colors, but that's how. Nikki's eyes are blue while Rachel's are green," Jenny said.

"Ah, okay. Well, I'll let you say your goodbyes and then we have to begin. It was very nice to meet you," Mrs. Reid said.

The girls noticed that the adults were finished and they walked to their parents.

"Well, now is the time for us to go," Jenny said, "Give us hugs and kisses and we will see you guys after school."

Rachel and Nikki hugged and kissed their parents and said their 'I Love Yous' and headed back to what they were doing. Jenny looked to her husband and Gibbs looked to her. They both were feeling that their little girls were growing up too fast. Jenny with tears in her eyes and Gibbs with his arm around her waist headed back to the car to go to work with Ziva trailing along behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2:Well, I hope it was good. Please leave a review to let me know how I did!**


	3. The Case

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS!**

**A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed! This chapter gave me a bit of trouble and I hope that it is up to par. Note that some of the things are made up and are not accurate. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Later that day, Gibbs and the team were working on the paperwork of their most recent case that they had solved when dispatch called to alert them to another body found. Gibbs disconnected with dispatch and gathered his things together.<p>

"Grab your gear! Body at Quantico," Gibbs ordered. The three agents did as instructed and hurried after their boss before the elevator doors had a chance to close.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Quantico a short time later. The scene was the same area in which the legs were found to frame Tony, only this time there lay the body of Corporal Matthew Davidson. He was dressed in his uniform. Ducky arrived moments later and began to extract a liver temperature while Palmer assessed the body for signs of ligature marks and other incriminating items.<p>

"DiNozzo, sketch and shoot. McGee, bag and tag. Ziva, witness statements," Gibbs ordered as he stepped over to Ducky, "Got a time of death Duck?"

Ducky leaned over the body once more and took note that rigor had set and passed. "He's been dead for at least four days. This is a training area for the FBI, how did he go unnoticed?" Ducky surmised to his colleague.

"Don't know, but I plan to find out," Gibbs said.

* * *

><p>Back at NCIS, all the evidence was sent to Abby for analysis and Ducky was set to do the autopsy. Tony was on the phone with Corporal's commanding officer as Ziva was with McGee giving the family notification to the man's sister.<p>

Gibbs was going through Davidson's personnel files. Something felt off about this case and it was sending his gut churning. He didn't know what it was about Davidson, but something was awfully familiar and he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

He looked up to the catwalk and noticed that Jenny was watching him. The moment their eyes met Gibbs felt a bit better. He got up and went to join his wife.

He walked to her and took her hand in his.

"Tough one?" she asked. He looked over to his desk and to Tony who was still on the phone.

"Something feels off. Don't know what, but I feel like I know him and I don't know from where," Gibbs replied.

"You'll figure it out. You always do," Jenny said, "It's time to get the girls. Care to join me?"

"Always," he said with a grin and they left for the elementary school.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Nikki were gathering their things together to go home. They had papers for their parents to fill out and the normal first day of school activities. Once they were packed, they stood in line and waited for Mrs. Reid to lead them out where their parents were supposed to pick them up.<p>

"Rachel, did you have a good day?" Nikki whispered in her sister's ear. Rachel nodded.

They walked in line following Mrs. Reid out into the front of the school. The plus side of the afternoon was that the press wasn't there. The girls were relieved that the cameras and those other noisy people were gone. Rachel took Nikki's hand as they walked out of the building. The girls looked around to find their Mom and Dad. Rachel looked to Nikki.

"Where are they?" she whispered. Nikki shrugged.

"They said they would be here and you know Daddy don't lie bout those things," Nikki replied. Rachel nodded.

Rachel and Nikki looked around again and they still didn't see them. Rachel was beginning to get nervous and her stomach was hurting. Nikki felt her sister's nervousness. She squeezed her hand. That was when a man in agent attire stepped to them.

"Hello ladies. I'm Aaron. I'm one of your mother's security detail. She sent me to pick you up. Come along," the man said.

Nikki looked to Rachel with a question written in her expression. Rachel shook her head. Both girls felt off about the man.

"Can we see your NCIS badge?" Nikki asked. Aaron sighed and held it out. Nikki examined it thoroughly, just the way her father had taught her. That was when she noticed something wrong with the 'badge'.

"You're not an agent! You're a liar!" Nikki shouted, "Rachel run!"

The girls turned to run from him and Aaron reached out and grabbed them. He tossed the twins into a nearby van and it took off with two very terrified redheads as passengers.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Reid was watching all her children as they went to their parents. She was making her way over to the Gibbs twins when a parent stopped her. She tried to excuse herself, but the parent was adamant about maintaining the teacher's attention. Mrs. Reid felt something was off and she watched the girls and got extremely nervous when a man in a suit approached them. She knew that Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs were coming themselves to pick the girls up. She also knew that they had a dangerous job and that they had promised to call ahead when neither of them could make it to pick up the girls. That was the arrangement and the man looked nothing like the photos that she had of the agents permitted to retrieve the twins. She excused herself again, more urgently. She was rushing over to them when Nikki shouted and the man snatched them up and they jumped into a van. Mrs. Reid was shocked and she tried to see the license plate, but there wasn't one.<p>

Not two minutes later, Jenny and Jethro Gibbs made their way to a stricken teacher. Mrs. Reid looked to the parents with a very sad and worried expression.

"What's happened?" Jenny asked.

"Ni…Nikk…Nikki and…and…Rachel were...kidnapped," she said sobbing. Jenny felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Gibbs was furious. He let his agent side take over as he knew that he had to get the information that may lead to his girls' return quickly, while it was still fresh in Mrs. Reid's mind.

"What exactly happened?" Gibbs asked. Jenny looked to him and noticed that he was 'Agent Gibbs' now.

"I brought the class out like usual," Mrs. Reid sniffled, "I was watching the children as they ran to meet their parents and Rachel and Nikki were about ten feet away. They were looking for you two when a man came up and talked to them. Nikki said something to him and he showed them a badge of some sort. She shouted at the man and when they turned away the man grabbed them and put them into a van."

"Can you describe the man or the van?" he asked.

"He was about 6'2. Um, average weight and build, he had brown hair that was slicked back. He wore a business suit and sunglasses. The van was old and black. I don't know the make or model, but it was an old van," she recounted. Gibbs nodded as he jotted down what information was given to him.

"Stay here," he said and walked to where Jenny was lingering. He wrapped his arms around her, "Jenny, the team and I will find them. I will find them."

"I know you will. I just want them safe," she said as she begun to cry. He held her.

"I gotta call them," he said. She nodded into his shirt. He took out his phone to call his team. He hoped beyond hoped that his girls were okay and that they would be able to find them fast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uh-oh, what's going to happen to Rachel and Nikki? Who is Aaron and what does Gibbs have to do with our dead Corporal? Stay tuned to find out! Leave a review! Please and thank you!**


	4. Escape and Compromise

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS!**

**A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews last chapter! I hope you enjoy this one as much! Please R & R!**

* * *

><p>Rachel and Nikki sat in the corner of the van huddled together. The man, Aaron, had handcuffed them to the seat so there was no chance to escape. Nikki held Rachel's hand as they rode along. She knew her sister was terrified.<p>

"Where do you think they takin' us Nikki?" Rachel asked quietly. Nikki looked to her sister.

"I dunno, but it's gotta be a place far 'way from the city. 'Member Daddy tellin' us that story about that boy bein' napped? That they took him to a place far 'way and no one was able to hear him cry for help and that's when the good guy showed up and saved him from the bad people," Nikki recounted.

"I hope Daddy and Mommy find us fast. I'm really scared Nikki," Rachel whispered to her sister.

"Me too, but you know that Mommy, Daddy, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, and Ducky ain't gonna give up on findin' us," Nikki said.

At that point the van came to a halt and Aaron hopped out the side door, leaving the girls alone in the van. Nikki looked to Rachel who was watching the side door.

"Lemme see your barrette," Nikki said. Rachel looked to her sister.

"Why? Ziva hasn't taught us lock-pickin' yet. That's tomorrow's lesson," Rachel said.

"I've watched Daddy do it. I think I can," Nikki said softly.

Rachel took the barrette out of her hair and handed it to her sister. Nikki took it and stuck it in the keyhole of the handcuffs.

"Hurry Nikki! I think they comin' back!" Rachel said. Nikki fiddled with the cuffs a little more. Finally, she found a release and the cuff came undone.

"Got it! Now I'm gonna do yours. Hold still," Nikki said. She stuck the barrette into the keyhole and almost had the latch when the door slid open and Aaron grabbed her up.

"Aha! So we have a lock-picking genius! You know what? That just earned you two days without water," Aaron growled at her, "Take the other one! This one and I have some talking to do."

Rachel squirmed and yelled for Nikki as Nikki fought to get away from Aaron. He was too big, but Nikki tried everything that Ziva had taught her to get away. She kicked, bit, scratched, and clawed, but nothing was working.

Rachel watched her sister as tears streamed down her face. The other man, Kyle, was unhooking her handcuffs and Rachel bolted out of the door before he had the chance to react. She took off running as fast as she could, but before she could get too far Kyle had her and he was carrying her back to the house. Rachel screamed and kicked, but nothing worked.

"You betta' stop dat now! Aaron ain't gonna be happy dat yous tried to run off. I sugges you behave 'fore yous get da same as ya sister," Kyle said in a funny accent that Rachel never heard.

Rachel stopped as she heard this.

"What's he gonna do to Nikki?" Rachel asked in a sharp tone. She decided that it was time to be like her Daddy when dealing with bad men. "He better not hurt her or my Daddy is gonna kill him."

Kyle chuckled at this. "He's gotta fin' ya first an' dat ain't gon' be easy. Aaron is smart an' he knows how to cover his tracks," Kyle snapped back.

"When my Daddy and my brothers and sister find you guys and us, you are gonna get it big time," Rachel snapped.

Kyle shrugged her off and took her in the house where they would be staying for a while.

* * *

><p>Tony had received the call he never wanted to get from his boss. His baby sisters were missing. He told Ziva and McGee what was going on and they headed to the school to gather what they needed to find the girls and fast.<p>

Upon arriving, they noticed that the FBI was there. Tony knew that this couldn't be good and that the FBI were going to try and take over the search. He noticed Gibbs talking to Fornell. He turned to his teammates and they looked past him seeing what he saw.

"You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" Tony asked them. McGee nodded and Ziva kept her eyes on Fornell.

"They are going to try and take this case from Gibbs. Do you think that the Director will allow that to happen considering that her children are the missing ones?" Ziva asked. Tony looked to her.

"I doubt that the Director is going to let anyone take this case when she has us on it. We'll probably have better luck finding Rachel and Nikki without them interfering," Tony said.

Ziva nodded, a little astounded at how mature Tony sounded. Usually he made a smart remark at times like these, but she had noticed a change in the man before her. Especially since the twins were born, he seemed to have adapted well to the big brother persona and he wanted to find the twins as much as anyone.

They walked over to Gibbs and flanked him on either side. Fornell took notice of the defensive positions in which the team put themselves in. He knew that they weren't going to give this one up so easily.

"Gibbs, you and your team are too personally attached to this case. Let us do this. We'll handle this one carefully," Fornell said knowing that the battle was inevitable.

"Ain't gonna happen Tobias. My little girls are out there and there ain't nothin' that's gonna stop me from finding them. I think the Director would agree with me," Gibbs said a bit smug.

Fornell shook his head at the man. Gibbs could be the most hardheaded son of a bitch that he knew, but Fornell also knew that if the case were assigned to the FBI that Gibbs wouldn't give up so easily. He thought of the perfect compromise.

"How about we share jurisdiction? NCIS gets lead and the FBI will assist in every way possible," Fornell suggested knowing that was the only way that they were going to get on the case. Gibbs nodded and looked to the team who nodded along with him. Fornell turned away and started ordering his people.

"Ziva, bag and tag what you can and get it back to Abby fast," Gibbs ordered and Ziva was off. He turned to McGee and handed him his notepad. "Put a BOLO out on this man and the van. The teacher gave a good description of the man, but not the van."

"On it boss," McGee said heading back to the car. Gibbs turned to Tony who was examining the area.

"DiNozzo, there are some tire tracks over on the side where the van was," Gibbs said.

"Got it Boss," Tony said as he turned to walk away and Gibbs grabbed his arm.

"Tony, we'll find them. I have faith in my team," Gibbs said. Tony looked at him and nodded and headed off to his assignment.

Gibbs wandered to where Jenny was. She was standing off to the side with Rachel and Nikki's things in her arms. She had been crying again. He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her to him tightly and kissed her.

"I want them back Jethro. I want them in my arms," Jenny said softly as she broke off the kiss.

"I know honey. We will find them. Fornell and I have decided to work together to find them. You have the best of the FBI and NCIS looking for our girls," Gibbs said.

Jenny was shocked at the fact that her husband was willingly working with the FBI, but she knew that with their daughters in danger that he would do anything and everything possible to find them and she hoped that it would be soon.

"Let's go to the Navy yard. There's not much we can do here until the evidence is gathered and leads are established," Gibbs said. Jenny nodded and they headed to NCIS.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat in a dark room. Kyle had dropped her on a mat that was in the room and told her that if she didn't behave that she would get a beating. She assessed the room and looked for every possible way out, but there was no chance. After a few hours Nikki was tossed in with her. Rachel went to her sister.<p>

"Nikki! Are you okay?" Rachel exclaimed with concern. Nikki groaned in response.

"Nikki? What did they do?" Rachel asked. She ran her hands over her sister and felt wet all over.

"Rach," Nikki mumbled, "S'okay. I'm fine." Rachel shook her head even though she knew that Nikki couldn't see her.

"No, it's not! You're bleedin'! They hit you?" Rachel exclaimed in anger.

"I can take it. Better me than you," she said softly.

"Nikki, no. Is it bad?" Rachel asked. Nikki moved slightly and hissed.

"I think my arm got broke. He turned it so wrong that it made a bad noise and I feel sharp things going through my arm," Nikki said.

"I hope that Daddy will find us and he gets a chance to go after them. You know he will," Rachel said. Nikki nodded.

Both girls sat together in the darkness and listened around them in hopes of hearing their father or siblings coming to the rescue. They hoped that it would be soon and that Aaron nor Kyle would come back and try to hurt them more. They prayed to God to keep them safe and to let their parents and siblings find them fast.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it! Will the team find them before anything bad happens? More to come! Leave a review, please and thank you!**


	5. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS! **

**A/N: I apologize that this has taken so long to update. I was having a bout of writer's block. I hope that this did the trick for you guys! Please R&R!**

* * *

><p>Jenny and Gibbs arrived at NCIS moments after leaving the school. She rode silently the entire time. Tears fell down her face as she wanted her children back desperately. She watched her husband as he drove. His hands clenched the wheel and he glared out the window at the traffic. She knew he was upset about everything and maybe even more so than she was. She turned her head and watched as the traffic fly by. When they pulled into the garage, Gibbs threw the car into park and got out, slamming his door shut. He walked around the car and opened hers. She stepped out and let him shut the door behind her. She looked at him as he walked towards the elevator. He was thoroughly pissed and worried for their children and she knew that those feelings would fuel him in the search for their children. She only hoped that that anger wouldn't turn her way as it has before. She followed behind him at a slower pace and joined him in the elevator.<p>

The elevator went up shortly and then was abruptly stopped when Gibbs flicked that switch that he so loved. He turned to his wife and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"Jethro?" Jenny asked softly. He looked into her eyes. She saw the pain, fear, and worry, but she also saw the love for her. "You'll find them. I trust you and I know that you will. They are so much like us that they will be fine," she whispered to him.

He hugged her tighter to him. He kissed her hard on the lips.

"I truly hope so Jen. I can't stand to lose them," Gibbs replied as he released her and flicked the switch which started the car moving again.

"You won't. The kids won't let that happen and neither will you," Jenny said, "Just as you are looking for Rachel and Nikki, and the children are trying their damndest to find their little sisters too. They love them as much as we do."

"I know Jen. I hope it's enough though. Gotta go. Love you," Gibbs said as the elevator came to a stop at his floor. He kissed her again and headed to his desk. She watched him go and knew that he was hurting. She walked up to her office. Cynthia stood as she entered.

"Director, I am so sorry about what happened to your little girls. I hope that they will be okay," Cynthia said softly.

"Thank you Cynthia. Their father and siblings are doing everything they can to find them," Jenny said, "Anything for me?"

"You have SecNav on Line 2 and an op to run at 1825. Should I cancel it?" Cynthia asked.

"No, running it will get my mind off my girls," Jenny said knowing that that wasn't actually true. She would worry about her girls no matter what happened, "Anything else?"

Cynthia shook her head and Jenny went to her office. She picked up her phone and clicked over to Line 2.

"Good afternoon sir. How can I help you?" Jenny asked as she took a seat and tried to focus on her work while her husband and their children looked for their youngest girls.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Nikki were huddled against the far wall of the room they were in. The men had allowed them light in their room, but that was all they had. Both girls had behaved knowing that the consequences of trying to escape or fight back would result in beatings for them. They could only hope that their father, brothers, and sisters find them before it was too late. Nikki mumbled in her fitful sleep and Rachel patted her sister's arm to calm her. The attempt had failed and Nikki started flailing and lashing out.<p>

"Nikki! Nikki! Wake up! Nikki!" Rachel yelled while shaking her sister.

Nikki shivered and shook some more and threw a few punches that narrowly missed hitting Rachel in the face before screaming, "Daddy!" She jumped up and looked around the room.

"Nikki, it's okay! Nikki! It's me!" Rachel said trying to calm her. Nikki looked wildly around and focused on Rachel. She finally realized that she was still at the house where the men took her and Rachel. She threw herself at her sister and wrapped her arms around her tightly hugging her.

"Nikki, it's okay. I'm right here," Rachel said. Nikki just cried. Rachel rubbed her back softly.

"It…it…it was really bad Rach! The man was hittin' me over an' over an' over an' no one was there to help me!" Nikki sobbed. Rachel rocked her sister as she had seen her mother do numerous times whenever she or her sister were really upset.

"Nikki, it's okay. They ain't gonna get us again. Daddy, Tony, Timmy, and Ziva are gonna come an' save us. It's all gonna be okay," Rachel said softly.

Just then the door swung open and Aaron walked in. The girls scrabbled back to the far wall as fast as they could. He approached them with a fierce look upon his face.

"What was all that yelling and screaming about?" he demanded in an angry tone.

Both girls jumped at his voice and Nikki was still sobbing from her horrible nightmare. Rachel's face grew hard and hid back the fear and looked Aaron straight in the eye.

"My sister had a bad dream. She called my Daddy cuz he always makes the bad dreams go away," Rachel said in a stern tone, but underneath she was shaking.

Aaron looked to Rachel who spoke. He saw the hard look she was giving him and the smartass tone she used with him. He reached out and slapped her across the face. Rachel yelped in pain and glared at him.

"Don't get smart with me! Keep quiet! I don't want to hear another sound from either one of you! If I hear you there will be consequences!" He yelled at them and stormed out the room, slamming and locking the door behind him.

Rachel stuck her tongue out as he walked out and Nikki giggled. Rachel rubbed her face and knew that there would be a bruise.

"Are you okay Rach?" Nikki asked. Rachel nodded.

"I hate it here Nikki. I hope that Daddy hurries. I wanna go home," Rachel said softly.

"I know, me too. He's probably growlin' at Tony and head-slappin' him cuz he ain't workin' fast enough and Ziva is tellin' him that she gonna kill him with a stapler or paperclip," Nikki said giggling.

Rachel smiled at her sister's attempt to make her laugh. She knew that it was possible that those things were happening, but she was really thinking that everyone was probably worried for them and hurrying to find them and get them back. They could only hope it was soon.

* * *

><p>Gibbs was skimming through a file on Corporal Davidson. His gut was telling him that the dead Marine had something to do with the girls kidnapping and he was bound and determined to find out what. As he read the last line, the team, minus McGee, came in.<p>

"Hey Boss, all the evidence is down with Abby and she is processing as fast as she can. McGee stayed with her to help," Tony reported.

"I interviewed all the witnesses and every one of them corroborated Mrs. Reid's statement. They also said that there was a woman who did not seem to belong that was talking to Mrs. Reid and refusing to let her go. They say that she was demanding something, but they are uncertain as to what. I am trying to find out who the woman is. The information that she gave was false," Ziva told him.

"That's good work. I'm going to see Ducky. Tony help Ziva," Gibbs said and left to go to autopsy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What could the Marine have to do with Rachel and Nikki being taken? Stay tuned to find out! Review, please and thank you!**


	6. Talks, Worry, and Confidence

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS!**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, alerts, and favorites! I hope that you guys like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>In autopsy, the Corporal's body was still on the table and Ducky was weighing the man's liver when Gibbs walked in.<p>

"Ah, Jethro, I have only started. It's been backed up down here," Ducky said, "I'll let you know when I get something."

"Not what I came down here for Duck," Gibbs replied, "Has anyone told you?"

"Told me what? What has happened?" Ducky asked, concern etching his features.

Gibbs sighed and scrubbed a hand down his face. He looked up to Ducky and shook his head.

"Rachel and Nikki were…uh…were kidnapped," Gibbs forced out.

Ducky's features changed from concern to worry. He understood why his colleague was down there with him. He stopped working on the Corporal, covered him, removed his gloves, and washed his hands. He then sat down at his desk and indicated the opposite chair from him. Gibbs walked over, but chose to lean against the desk.

"What happened?" Ducky finally asked. Gibbs looked at his elder friend. He knew that Ducky had thought of his girls as his granddaughters.

"They were out front of the school building, waiting on Jenny and me to pick them up. Their teacher wasn't too far off. Then a man approached them and Mrs. Reid tried to get to them, but was held off by another parent, who I think had something to do with the whole thing. Anyway, Nikki and Rachel screamed and turned to run when he grabbed them and tossed them into a van. The van drove off with my little girls," Gibbs recounted what Mrs. Reid told him about what happened.

"Oh dear," Ducky said, "Do you have any idea who could've taken them?"

"Any number of people have a vendetta against me, Jen, Tony, McGee, Ziva, hell even Abby, but I have a feeling that it has to do with Corporal Davidson. I seriously do Duck. The man seems so familiar to me, but I can't place him and I keep thinking that if I can remember why that would be the key to finding Rachel and Nikki and getting them home safely," Gibbs said and put his head in his hands.

"Jethro, I will do everything in my power to help you figure this out. I want them home as much as anyone. I think of those little girls as my granddaughters and I love them dearly. I have to finish this autopsy and send some things up to Abby, but you know that is the worse part. The waiting can be excruciating when it's a family member in danger, especially the children," Ducky said, "Let me get this done and I'll call you the moment I have something."

"Thanks Duck and thanks for listening," Gibbs said.

"Anytime, now go find our girls," Ducky said with a grin. Gibbs smirked and walked out of autopsy with renewed determinedness to find his daughters.

* * *

><p>Abby worked hard on the evidence. She checked, double checked, and triple checked everything, but there wasn't much she came up with. The tires that made the tracks were common in purchase and all the other things that were bagged and tagged were useless. She collapsed into her chair and stared at her monitor. She kept thinking about how Rachel and Nikki were out there scared and probably hurt and there was nothing that she could do to help them. She had never felt so useless before.<p>

McGee noticed Abby's downtrodden look as she sat in her chair. He knew how she felt and that saddened him even more. He wanted nothing more than to find the little girls he'd come to love as sisters, but the evidence was getting them nowhere and he knew that was the reason for Abby's mood as for the reason that there was no music in the lab today. He heard the elevator and knew immediately who was coming and he knew that he wasn't going to like what they had found, or rather hadn't found.

"Abby!" Gibbs called as he walked into the lab. He noticed McGee at the outer terminal and that Abby was in her office. He walked straight back there nodding to McGee who looked down at the keyboard in front of him. Gibbs stood in front of Abby's desk as she was staring at the screen.

"Abs, everything okay?" he asked softly. Her gaze flickered up to him and he noticed the unshed tears in her eyes.

"No it's not Gibbs," Abby said, "I…I…I don't have anything to indicate who might've taken Rachel or Nikki! There's nothing! The evidence is useless and so am I!"

She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She put her head on top of them and began to sob.

Gibbs wasn't good with crying women, but Abby was different. He walked around the desk and squatted next to her even though his knees protested the movement. He put an arm around her shoulders and she shrugged him off.

"Abby, you're not useless. You're not, and I need you to get your head together because there are things that I need you to do that has nothing to do with the evidence. Help me find your sisters," Gibbs whispered softly to her.

Abby lifted her head to meet his eyes.

"Really?" she asked and he nodded. "Okay, what do you need?" She sniffled and straightened in her seat.

"That's my girl," he said with a grin, "I need you to dig up everything you can find on Corporal Davidson. His family, his coworkers, his contacts, absolutely everything you can find on him. I want to know everything about the man."

"Gibbs, you're not still working the case when Rachel and Nikki are out there? I mean, I understand throwing-"she stopped because she noticed his look, "You think that someone he knew had something to do with them being taken."

He nodded and grinned at her perceptiveness.

"I'm on it! Thanks Gibbs," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck. He returned the hug and kissed her cheek before leaving her to her work.

"McGee! Get back here!" she yelled and he watched as McGee scrambled to the office. Gibbs chuckled and headed back upstairs to see how the others had faired.

* * *

><p>Jenny had just gotten out of MTAC. The op she had to run was a success and she felt better knowing that that was out of the way. Out on the catwalk she noticed Tony and Ziva frantically working and that her husband was nowhere in sight. She walked down to the MCRT area.<p>

Tony looked up as did Ziva when Jenny walked into the bullpen.

"Director. Anything we can help you with?" Tony asked professionally.

"Where's Gibbs?" she asked not taking her eyes off her husband's desk.

"Autopsy," he replied.

"Why?" she asked.

"He didn't share the reason," Tony replied. Jenny nodded.

"Director?" Tony said. Jenny looked to him.

"We're gonna find them, and they are going to be find," Tony said. Jenny smirked at him.

"I know you will Tony," Jenny said, "You love them as your sisters and will do everything in your power to get them back."

"Not only me, Ma'am. Ziva and McGee do also. They are special girls and we will find them and the people who took them will go to prison for the rest of their natural lives, assuming of course if they survive long enough to get arrested," Tony said with his famous grin.

Jenny chuckled as she knew that the best team was searching for her children and that her husband had a bit of a temper and the now former Mossad operative on his team would do anything to protect the twin girls they all loved.

"I understand Tony. I just want them back is all," Jenny said her voice cracking, "Let me know if you get anything."

"Will do, Ma'am," Tony said as he bent his head down to get back to work.

"And Tony?" Jenny said he lifted his head, "Thanks." Tony grinned and went back to work.

Jenny trusted that everything was being done to find her girls. She went back to her office and collapsed into her chair. She hoped that her children were safe and that her other children and her husband would find them soon.

* * *

><p>Rachel stared at the door as she heard footsteps approaching. She hoped that it wouldn't open and that they would just leave her and Nikki alone. Nikki was leaning against Rachel. She felt hot and she was sweating. Rachel knew that there was something wrong with Nikki. She didn't know what, but she knew that her sister was in a lot of pain. The footsteps stopped at the door and then walked off. Rachel released the breath she had been holding.<p>

"We're gonna get outta here Nikki. I just know it. You gotta hold on Nikki. Just hold on," Rachel said over and over to her sister.

Nikki was in and out of consciousness, but she heard her sister and she was fighting to stay there with her. She was fighting for her life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Well? Leave me a review! Please and Thank you!<strong>


	7. Found

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS!**

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! I hope this chapter meets your expectations!**

* * *

><p>Ziva was working hard on finding the mystery woman. She had the sketch that Mrs. Reid had done out with the sketch artist and she uploaded it onto the computer and sent it through facial recognition as McGee had shown her how to do. While running the woman's face she checked Davidson's financials among other things and gathered her information to give Gibbs a briefing on what she found. As she heard the elevator she gathered the folder that held the information and then her computer beeped to notify her that a match had been found for the photo. Ziva pulled up the woman's demographics and read through them carefully. She looked up as Gibbs walked in and Gibbs walked over to her desk and looked over her shoulder at what she had on her monitor.<p>

"This is Allison Edwards. She was the woman who stalled Mrs. Reid long enough for the girls to get kidnapped. She is single, never married. She was adopted at a young age by Michael and Maggie Davidson," Ziva told him, "She lives in Maryland, a cabin on the outskirts of Annapolis."

"You think that's where she's holding Rachel and Nikki, Boss?" Tony asked looking at the pair.

"I don't know DiNozzo, but one way to find out. Grab your gear!" Gibbs said and headed for the elevator, "Call McGee, have him meet us in the garage."

Tony picked up his bag as did Ziva and they followed their boss to the elevator.

* * *

><p>Abby had gathered all the information on Corporal Davidson she could, but there wasn't much. She was beginning to wonder if Matthew Davidson was an alias of some sort so she entered it just to see what she would come up with which turned out to be a whole lot.<p>

"McGee," Abby called. McGee walked over to the terminal with her.

"What you got Abby?" McGee asked.

"Matthew Davidson was an alias. His real name was Andrew Edwards. He's a former ranger and did two tours. One in Desert Storm and the other was recent, Afghanistan. That's how he knew Gibbs! They were stationed relatively close in Desert Storm, but on different branches. It says here that Edwards' troop was ambushed by locals and his entire troop was killed save him. Even, oh no, his brother Frank was murdered on the spot. What does that have to do with Gibbs?" Abby asked looking to McGee.

McGee was about to answer, but his phone rang. He picked it up and put it to his ear.

"McGee," he said.

"Get a McMove on Probie! We may have found them," Tony ordered.

"On my way!" McGee replied and hung up, "Gotta go Abs. They may have found them!"

"Oh I hope so Timmy! Good luck and be safe!" Abby called after him.

She turned back to her screen. "What happened between you and the bossman?"

* * *

><p>The twins lay on the floor. Rachel was awake, but Nikki was unconscious again. She was worried for her sister. She knew that neither the woman nor the men were going to help them and she needed to figure a way to get out of there with her sister. She heard the people arguing again.<p>

"We should get rid of them! They are a liability!" shouted a man.

"No! We stick to the plan! It's for Andrew and Frank remember!" the woman shot back.

"I remember, but it seems that there is more to this then two prissy brats!" shouted the man again.

"Look, get it through your head! We can't kill out bait for Gibbs. Once we have him, you can do what you want with the brats, but until then, they stay alive," ordered the woman.

Rachel gasped at what they were discussing. She didn't know that they knew her father. She wondered what her dad had to do with this and why she and Nikki had to be a part of the plan that would probably get them all killed. She hoped that they would hurry.

No sooner than the argument start did it get really quiet. She listened hard to the sounds around her. She heard movement around the house and heard cars coming up the dirt path. Her heart beat faster as she hoped that those cars were who she hoped they were.

"Damn! They found us faster than I thought!" the woman shouted, "Get the brats!"

Rachel heard running footsteps. She reached over to Nikki and shook her minding her arm.

"Nikki, wake up! Nikki, please wake up!" Rachel shouted at her sister.

The door swung open as Aaron and Kyle ran in to grab the girls. Aaron walked to Rachel and jerked her up on her feet by her arm and Kyle lifted Nikki into his arms and carried/dragged them out of the room. Next thing Rachel heard was her father, brothers, and sisters shouting.

"Daddy!" Rachel screamed and Aaron covered her mouth.

Aaron and Kyle took them to the parlor room where the woman was sitting. The team came rushing in shortly after that. Each man held each girl as human shields.

"NCIS! Drop your weapons and let them go!" Ziva shouted at them. Aaron shook his head.

"Sorry, can't do that," he snarled back.

"Ziva, you got a shot?" Gibbs asked her. She shook her head.

"No, they are holding them too tight. If I shoot I will more than likely him one of them," Ziva murmured.

"Is it just the two of you?" another voice came.

Gibbs looked to Ziva and they understood immediately what the other was trying to convey.

"Yes, it is the two of us," Ziva replied.

"Good," came the voice again and the woman decided to stand and show herself. She stood behind Aaron who held Rachel tightly to him. "Agent Gibbs, do you know who I am?"

Gibbs studied the woman and nodded, "You're Allison Edwards."

"Very good! I guess you looked me up huh? You were responsible for my brother's death and my other brother's suicide," Allison told him.

"Your brothers?"Gibbs asked, "I didn't know either one of them."

"Oh how you have forgotten! Andrew and Frank were both in Desert Storm stationed about have a mile away from you. You had an assignment that you were to fulfill, but never did due to the fact that you had disappeared which caused my brothers to be ambushed! It's your fault that Frank was killed and that Andrew committed suicide," Allison accused.

"Andrew was murdered! Shot twice in the back!" Gibbs retorted.

"No, he died of a heroin overdose! I made it look that way to send a message! And I will have my revenge using your beautiful little girls!" Allison snarled.

Rachel was sobbing fully now as she stared at her father and sister as they looked so helpless. She had an idea. She shook away Aaron's hand from her mouth.

"My daddy didn't do nothin' wrong and you gonna try and hurt me and Nikki when we didn't do anything wrong neither!" Rachel yelled.

Distracted for a fraction of a second, Aaron moved just enough for Ziva to take a shot as soon as Rachel was clear and then Gibbs took Allison, but they still had Kyle to contend with.

"Put my daughter down now!" Gibbs ordered him. Kyle looked from Gibbs to Ziva and down to Nikki. Kyle grinned evilly and shifted his arms just enough when a shot rang out.

* * *

><p>Abby ran through the information she had dug up and compared the history of Andrew Edwards to that of Leroy Jethro Gibbs and she found what tied the two together. Gibbs unit had taken fire and the mark that Gibbs was to take out had laid a trap for the rangers and the convoy was hit which caused Frank's death. Andrew was later reported to have committed suicide by heroin, but his body went missing. She began to realize that the entire thing was tied to the girls being taken as some sort of master plan. She hoped that they were all okay. She was so immersed in what she was doing she didn't hear Jenny come into the lab.<p>

"Abby?" Jenny said. Abby jumped at her voice.

"Director!" Abby said, "Uh, how can I help you?"

"Have you seen Gibbs or the others?" she asked.

"Um, McGee said that they might have found the girls, but since he left I hadn't heard anything. I thought Gibbs might've called you and told you, but I guess not. He was probably in a big hurry, I mean, he would be being that his children are in trouble and they might've found them after they have been missing and…" Abby went on.

"Abs!" Jenny said and Abby stopped her ramble and looked to Jenny, "They found them?"

"Maybe. All I know is McGee and the others have gone because they got a lead and I keep trying to call Gibbs, but it goes straight to voicemail," Abby reported.

No sooner did Abby finish speaking did Jenny's cell ring. She picked it up and looked at the caller id to find out that it was her husband calling.

"Jethro?" she said, "Did you find them?"

"We found them," came Tony's voice.

"Tony, are they okay?" Jenny asked beginning to get frantic.

"Meet us at Bethesda. We'll be there shortly. Gotta go," Tony said and hung up.

"Tony?" Jenny shouted. She snapped the phone closed and looked at the worried Goth in front of her.

"They found them. I gotta go," Jenny said.

"Are they okay?" Abby asked.

"I don't know Abby. Tony didn't say. All he said was to meet them at Bethesda," Jenny said as she turned and walked out of the lab, "You coming?"

Abby hurried along after her silently praying that her family was okay and safe.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think might've happened? More to come! Leave a review, please and thank you!<strong>


	8. What Happened?

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS! :(**

**AN: I know you guys are all waiting to see how the girls are. I understand the the chapter is shorter than my others, but I think where I stopped it was necessary. I hope you like it! And note that while I am not a doctor, I am going into the medical field that all the medical areas in this chapter aren't necessarily accurate and I do apologize for that! Anyway, enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>At the hospital, Jenny and Abby rushed in followed by Ducky who Tony had called moments after he had hung up from Jenny.<p>

Upon entering the emergency room, Jenny took notice of who was in the waiting area and who wasn't. She saw Tony, McGee, and Ziva, but missing were her husband and her twins. She rushed up to Tony as Abby crushed McGee and Ziva to her.

"What happened Tony? Where's Jethro and the girls?" Jenny asked with worry and concern heard in her tone.

"When we got there, McGee and I were told to head through the back which turned out to be easier said than done. Some genius decided to put rose bushes up throughout the back. Hence the scratches," Tony said as he pointed to his arms, "Gibbs and Ziva were in the house before we were and a lot of guns went off. When I saw an opening, I saw on man on the floor with a woman, dead, and another who had Nikki in his arms. He was staring down at her and in that moment, Gibbs nodded to me and I took the shot. He dove to catch Nikki and was hit in the head by the man's gun that was concealed by her."

"Are they okay, Tony?" Jenny asked determined this time.

"Gibbs has a concussion and some scrapes. Rachel is a little dehydrated and malnourished, and Nikki has a broken arm and some cuts that have gotten infected. The doctors say that Gibbs can go home, but Rachel and Nikki have to stay. Rachel only one night for observation, and Nikki until her infection is cleared," Tony reported.

Jenny, Abby, and Ducky all breathed a sigh of relief. Jenny put a hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony looked at the redhead.

"You did good Tony. Thank you," she said and pulled him into an embrace that shocked him and his coworkers.

"I'm just glad that my little sisters are safe and healing," Tony whispered in her ear. They broke the embrace and Jenny nodded with tears of relief and joy in her eyes.

Jenny stepped over to the younger agents and looked them over as any mother would to her children. She thanked them both for getting her girls back safe.

"No problem, Direc…Jenny. They are family. We would've done the same for each other," McGee said.

"I agree with McGee. They are our family as much as you and Gibbs are. I am glad we got there when we did," Ziva said as she remembered how bad Nikki looked.

"What do you mean?" Jenny asked.

Ziva hesitated about answering, but told her, "When we got there, they were moving the girls and Nikki looked awful. One man had Rachel tight to him and the other had Nikki. The woman, Allison, she stood from the chair and went behind the man who had Rachel. She then accused Gibbs of killing her brothers. Rachel screamed at her captors and the distraction was enough for me to take the man and for Gibbs to take the woman. Once they were taken, Gibbs tried to get the third to put Nikki down, but he did not comply. He looked at Nikki and that was when Gibbs saw Tony and Tony took the shot. Gibbs moved before I could to catch Nikki before she hit the ground and was knocked unconscious. The paramedics took them all in the ambulance. They all said that Nikki was really bad off."

Jenny gasped at the end of Ziva's memory of what had taken place in the cabin. She fought back the tears that threatened to spill over. It made her worry more for her husband and children.

A doctor came into the waiting area. "Family of Agent Gibbs, Rachel, and Nicole?" he announced.

The team moved as a unit to stand in front of the doctor. The doctor looked at the people in front of him and raised a brow.

"You're all family?" he asked. Tony huffed, McGee snorted, Ziva sighed, Abby glared at him, Ducky shook his head, and Jenny stepped ahead of everyone.

"Jethro is my husband and the girls are my children as are these three and their grandfather," she said as she indicated everyone, "Now, how are they?"

The doctor noticed the ice in the woman's tone and decided to just go on with the information he had to give.

"Agent Gibbs was discharged, but refused to leave Rachel or Nicole which is understandable. Rachel has been given IV fluids and some food and electrolytes to help with the dehydration and malnourishment. Nicole is the one I'm worried about. We've set her up on antibiotics to counteract the infection of her cuts and we had to re-break her arm to set it correctly. She still has a fever and hasn't regained consciousness. All we can do now is pray," the doctor reported.

"May we see them?" Ducky asked as he stepped up and wrapped an arm around Jenny who was on the verge of breaking down.

"Agent Gibbs and Rachel are in room 302. Nicole is in ICU right now until she regains consciousness. No more than two people can see her, and be advised that visiting hours are almost over," the doctor told them, "Nicole is in room 207." He walked off and left them to decide what to do.

It was Tony who spoke with a plan.

"Jenny, why don't you check on Rachel and Gibbs with McGee, Ziva, and Ducky and Abby and I will watch over Nikki until you come to see her?" he suggested.

"I think that's a good idea," Jenny mumbled as she was trying desperately not to fall apart for her husband and her children.

The group split up and went to their destinations all of which were praying that the little girl in ICU would regain consciousness and grace them with her smiling face and bubbly personality. They could only hope that the entire ordeal would just soon become a bad memory.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? We are all worried about little Nikki Gibbs. Leave a review, please and thank you!<strong>


	9. How are they?

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS!**

* * *

><p>Jenny, McGee, Ziva, and Ducky entered Rachel's room and were met with a very touching scene. Gibbs was in the bed with his daughter and she was asleep in his arms. They all knew that it was going to be a long time before Gibbs or Jenny would let the girls out of their sights again. Jenny moved next to the bed and put a hand on Gibbs' shoulder. His eyes opened the moment she touched him.<p>

"Hey," he said hoarsely. She gave him a teary-eyed smile.

"How is she?" Jenny asked. Gibbs knew she didn't mean physically. He looked down to Rachel who was still asleep.

"It's gonna take a lot of time to get her past the trauma," he responded, "How's Nikki?"

"Tony and Abby are with her," Jenny replied.

"No, I mean, is she gonna be okay?" Gibbs asked trying to speak past the lump that was welling in his throat.

"She's unconscious, but her infection is what is worrying them and us," Jenny said. Rachel moved in her sleep.

"Momma?" she murmured. Jenny ran her hand through Rachel's hair.

"I'm right here baby," she whispered, "I'm right here."

Rachel's eyes opened slowly and the moment she saw her mother leapt from her father's hold and wrapped her arms around her mother. Jenny held her tight. She whispered little nothings in her ear.

"Mommy, it was awful! The men they…they hurt Nikki really bad and were gonna kill us and Ziva and Daddy! They blamed Daddy for something that he didn't do!" she said in rushed words.

"I know sweetie, I know, but you're safe now and the men can't ever hurt you again," Jenny said to her child.

Rachel wrapped her mother in another embrace before she caught sight of her sister, brother, and grandfather standing in the doorway. Jenny noticed her looking and set her down. Rachel ran straight for Ziva. Ziva swooped her into her arms. They hugged each other fiercely.

"Ziva, thank you," Rachel whispered to her older sister. Ziva smiled and kissed Rachel's forehead.

"I did what I needed to do to protect my family," Ziva responded back. Rachel grinned and leaned over to McGee. He took her into his arms which he was getting used to. She hugged him as well and thanked him.

"No one messes with my sisters and gets away with it," McGee proudly stated. Rachel beamed at him. She leaned to Ducky who held her gently. She kissed his cheek and then got down and ran back to her bed. She curled into her father and Jenny sat next to her and hugged and kissed her.

"I need to go, baby. I have to see how Nikki is, okay?" Jenny asked. Rachel looked to her mother.

"Daddy can stay right?" she asked. Jenny nodded and Rachel nodded that she was okay with Jenny leaving. "Give her a hug for me, Mommy."

"I will. I think that if you ask nicely that Grandpa will read you a story," Jenny whispered to her. Rachel grinned and looked to Ducky. Ducky nodded as he knew what she was told and moved next to the bed and began to regale her with a tale from his past.

Jenny watched for a moment before nodding to McGee and Ziva and they left the room.

* * *

><p>Tony and Abby walked into Nikki's room and were shocked at the sight of such a little girl looking so helpless. Abby gasped at the severity of Nikki's injuries and looked to Tony who had a look of sadness on his face. She put her hand in his and squeezed it. He looked to her and moved next to the bed. Abby followed and moved to the opposite side. She pulled the chair there next to the bed and held Nikki's small hand in her own.<p>

"We should've worked harder to find them faster," Tony said, "If we have been an hour faster she would be able to leave with Rachel."

"Tony, you can't know that. Don't blame yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault. Blame the people who did this to her and if she were awake I'm sure she would've Gibbs-slapped you for saying something like that," Abby scolded him.

"Maybe, but I hate seeing my baby sister so helpless," Tony said trying hold the tears that were rushing forward.

Abby looked to Nikki and then to Tony. She moved to the other side of the bed and wrapped Tony into one of her hugs. He hugged her back just as tight.

"Tony, we have to be positive. Nikki is going to be fine and so are Rachel and Gibbs. They're Gibbs'. They can withstand anything," Abby said. Tony gave a half-smile as he knew that they all believe that Gibbs' family was invincible.

Tony stood there watching over Nikki and Abby retook her seat. They watched Nikki in silence, willing the little girl to be okay and come back to them out of the world she was in.

* * *

><p>Nikki was in a strange place. She knew that it wasn't where she was supposed to be. She looked around the place and it strangely seemed comforting. It was a pretty area and peaceful. Just then she noticed someone walking towards her, three someones actually.<p>

Two were women and the other was a girl no older than 8 or 9. One of the women was a brunette and her hair fell just past her shoulders. She was wearing an NCIS Kevlar vest. Nikki had the feeling she knew the woman, but couldn't place her. She noticed the other woman was a redhead like her mother, sister, and herself. She looked really pretty. The little girl's hair was long and in pigtails. It was almost an auburn color. The girl and the redhead seemed familiar as well.

The brunette woman stepped towards her and took a knee in front of her. Nikki watched the woman warily.

"Hi Nikki," she spoke,"My name is Kate Todd. You may have heard about me?"

Nikki thought back and then she remembered one of the stories her grandpa had told her about an agent who saved her daddy's life. Not only that, but Tony and McGee would speak about a Kate and so would Abby.

"You were on my daddy's team before Ziva. Grandpa told me stories about you," Nikki answered.

"That's right. You're really smart," Kate replied. Nikki smiled.

"Why am I here?" Nikki asked.

"You were hurt really bad. You had to come here to get better and me, Shannon, and Kelly were sent to keep you company," Kate said.

"Oh," Nikki said. She looked over to Shannon and Kelly and knew exactly who they were. Kelly was her big sister, not like Ziva and Abby. Shannon was Kelly's mommy and her daddy's wife before her mommy. Kelly walked over to Nikki.

"How's Daddy?" Kelly asked Nikki.

"He's okay. He still has some bad times, but me and Rachel ain't supposed to know about that. He's told us about you and your Mommy," Nikki replied.

"I know," Kelly said, "He lost us one time. Almost like he almost lost you and Rachel, but you guys are going to be okay. When you go back tell him I love him and to stop blaming himself for what happened, and that I'm happy he got a new family, that I have little sisters."

Nikki smiled at Kelly and Kelly grinned back. She hugged her big sister. Then, Shannon stepped over and took a knee in front of her.

"Hi Nikki. I'm…" Shannon didn't get to finish because Nikki answered for her, "You're Shannon. You're Kelly's Mommy and Daddy's wife before he met Mommy, I know."

Shannon smirked at the little girl before her.

"You're right. Tell your Daddy that I am glad he moved on and that he started a new life. Tell your Mommy to take good care of him and thank her for me for saving him from himself," Shannon said, "Can you do that for me?"

Nikki nodded and smiled. Shannon and Kelly vanished, but Kate was still there. Nikki sat down next to Kate.

"Kate?" Nikki asked.

"Hmm?" Kate said.

"Why did Ari hurt you?" Nikki asked.

"Because he wanted to get to your Daddy," Kate said, "Your Daddy reminded him of his own father and since he couldn't get to him, he chose your Daddy to take his anger out on."

"But my Daddy never did nothin' to him! He didn't do nothin'!" Nikki exclaimed.

"I know sweetie. He was a very bad man and now he's gone and so am I," Kate said, "But ask your Mommy, I keep an eye on you guys."

"Mommy's met you?" Nikki asked shocked.

"Mm-hmm, a long time ago before you were born. She was hurt bad and was in a deep sleep like you are and I went and talked to her about some things," Kate said.

"Wow! I can't wait to ask Mommy about it!" Nikki said.

"She may not remember much about it, but she knows me and now so do you," Kate said. She looked around and stood up. Nikki stood too.

"What is it?" Nikki asked.

"It's time for me to go. It's time for you to go back," Kate said.

Nikki nodded. "Do you want me to tell anybody anything for you?"

"No, I think you have enough to worry about," Kate said with a smile, "Good luck Nikki."

"Thank you Kate," Nikki said as Kate left.

It wasn't too much longer before she felt a floating sensation and felt herself return to her body. Her eyes fluttered a bit as the feeling registered. She opened them to see Abby and her mother staring down at her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked it! I know the whole meeting thing was a bit out there, but it seemed necessary. Leave a review, please and thank you!<strong>


	10. She's Awake

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS!**

**AN: The amazing response about last chapter was awesome! I am so glad that you all liked that Nikki met Kate, Shannon, and Kelly! Thank you for the continued support! Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>After McGee and Ziva went in to see Nikki, Tony left to visit Rachel, but Abby stayed. McGee and Ziva visited for a moment, but knew that their surrogate mother was waiting to see her little girl and they left and joined the others in Rachel's room. Jenny walked in and noticed that Abby had bothered moving, but lifted her head to take notice of her. Jenny didn't care and sat opposite of the young woman, taking her daughter's hand in hers.<p>

Jenny almost jumped for joy when she saw her daughter's eyes open and heard her moan. She leaned over the bed and Nikki opened her eyes.

"NnnMomma?" Nikki slurred. Jenny felt the tears coming, but held them off.

"Oh baby, you're going to be okay," Jenny said, "You're safe and so is Rachel."

"What's goin' on?" Nikki asked. She looked around the room and at Abby and her mother.

"Your Daddy and brothers and sisters found you. You're in the hospital," Jenny told her little girl.

"Hospital?" Nikki thought for a minute and remembered Kate talking to her while she was asleep,"Mommy, I had a dream and you'll never believe who was in it!"

Jenny smiled at her little girl and over to Abby. Abby was smiling down at Nikki. Nikki looked to Abby and tried to sit up and hug her.

"Nikki, it's okay. I'll come to you," Abby said and gently wrapped her younger sister in her arms, "I was so worried and I'm glad you and Rachel are okay. I think we were all going crazy trying to find you guys and now you're here and safe and I don't think that Mommy and Daddy are ever going to let you two out of their sights again!"

"Abs, breathe," Nikki said. Abby let her go and looked at Nikki and smiled.

"Abby, why don't you go tell your father, brothers, sisters, and grandfather that your sister's awake and she's going to be fine, okay?" Jenny asked/told Abby. Abby nodded and hugged Nikki again gently. She left the room to tell them and Jenny sat on the side of the bed.

"Can I tell you who was in my dream now?" Nikki asked.

"Mm-hmm, go right ahead," Jenny said. She was so happy that her little girl was going to be fine.

"Well, I was in a funny, but pretty place and these girls came to me. One had pretty brown hair and brown eyes, and she said she was NCIS agent Kate Todd!" Nikki exclaimed and Jenny looked at her daughter when she heard that name.

She and the others had spoken of Kate to the girls, but they never really knew what she looked like.

"Oh really? What did Kate have to say?" Jenny asked.

"She said that she and the others were keeping me company til I had to go. She also said that you and her met in that place before me and Rachel were born," Nikki said animatedly.

"Well, she's right! It was a long time ago and I was in the hospital just like you. I was shot and had gone into a deep sleep like you. She came to me to keep me company until it was time for me to wake up," Jenny recalled.

"Wow! So, you met her too?" Nikki said excitedly. Jenny nodded and smiled at her child when a person clearing their throat interrupted Nikki's story about her dream. Nikki looked around Jenny to see her Daddy standing in the doorway.

"Daddy!" Nikki said. Gibbs smiled and walked over to his daughter's bedside and sat opposite of Jenny. He wrapped his arms around his little one, minding her injuries as best he could.

"I'm so glad you're safe and okay," he murmured in her ear.

"Thank you for saving me," she whispered back.

"Always, baby, always. I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she said. He let her go and sat up against Jenny.

"I was telling Nikki about the time when I got shot and met Kate in my dream world," Jenny told her husband.

He remembered that day quite clearly. It was the time he almost lost the love of his life and they would've never had the beautiful children they had today. He wrapped an arm around Jenny's waist and tugged her gently to him. Jenny kissed his cheek.

"Are you gonna listen to the rest or not?" Nikki demanded.

"I'm sorry sweetie, go ahead," Jenny replied her attention now on her baby.

"Okay, so, after I spoke with Kate a little girl a bit older than me came over. She had long hair that was a mix between red and brown and pretty eyes like Daddy's. She said her name was Kelly, and that she was mine and Rachel's big sister. She told me to tell Daddy not to blame himself anymore and that she loves him and that she's happy that she has sisters like me and Rachel," Nikki said.

At the mention of Kelly, Gibbs eyes glazed over and he went back to a time he had spent with his girl before that inevitable day.

"Daddy, did you hear me?" Nikki asked concerned. Gibbs came back from the past and looked at Nikki with tear-filled eyes.

"Yes," he choked out.

"And next came another woman who had red hair like Mommy, but it wasn't as long. She said to tell Daddy that she loves him and that she's glad that he got to have another family with us. She said her name was…was Shannon," Nikki said.

Gibbs went back to the past again. He remembered riding on the beach with Shannon and Kelly and meeting Shannon at the train station and seeing her for the first time in that store front window.

Nikki looked from her mother to her father and saw that distant look. She reached out with her good arm and placed her hand on Gibbs' hand and patted it. Gibbs smiled at her and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"Thank you for telling us this baby," Gibbs said softly.

"You're welcome," Nikki replied yawning.

"Baby, you're tired. Get some rest," Jenny told her.

"Are you gonna be here when I wake up again?" Nikki asked.

"Sweetie, I can promise that there will always be someone with you at all times. One of us or your brothers, sisters, or Grandpa will be in here with you at all times," Gibbs told her.

"Okay," Nikki said tiredly and fell asleep again.

Jenny and Gibbs kissed her forehead. They moved over to the door and stood there watching her sleep.

"How're we going to do this?"Jenny asked.

"Well, None of have slept since they were taken and I am not leaving. I know you're not either," Gibbs said thinking on the arrangements, "Me and Ziva will stay with Rachel while you and Abby will stay with Nikki tonight and I'll send the boys and Ducky home."

"Jethro, much as I don't want to admit it, but we are going to have to sleep eventually," Jenny said.

"I have a couple cots back at my apartment if you want to use them," said a voice behind them.

They turned to see Ziva, Tony, and McGee standing there. The pair stepped out of the room not to disturb the little person inside and not to far that they could see her.

"What are you thinking, Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"If the doctors permit us, we can set some cots up in the girls' rooms, out of the way that way we can rotate, but never have to leave if absolutely necessary," Ziva said.

"I don't think the doctors are going to go for that," Jenny said.

"Boss, none of us are going to want to leave now that they're safe," Tony said, "We all want to make sure that they don't disappear again."

Gibbs smirked at the three in front of him.

"I'm with them, Boss," McGee agreed.

"I'll see what we can do," Jenny said and went off to find the doctor. Gibbs watched her walk away and turned to the three about to tell them to go home, but he stopped.

All three of his agents had their arms crossed in front of them and were shaking their heads at him. They were telling him no before he was going to tell them to go home. He grinned inside knowing that he was fighting a losing battle. He opened his mouth to dispute with the agents, his children, but they gave him a look.

"No, this is the only option we are going to work with. Abby and Ducky said that they would go and get us all things we needed while Ziva, McGee, and I will go gather the cots and sleeping bags," Tony said.

Gibbs sighed. The battle was over before it had begun. He caved and nodded to his agents. Jenny came walking back.

"The doctor said it's okay as long as we aren't in the way of them being able to check on them and to make adjustments to their medications and things like that, but considering that Rachel is being discharged tomorrow so this arrangement can be just for tonight," Jenny said looking at her children.

They looked at each other with winning smiles and nodded. Jenny shook her head.

"I'll stay with Nikki and Jethro, you stay with Rachel and when they get back we can go over sleeping arrangements," Jenny said. They split up and went to their separate places.

* * *

><p>An hour later it was set up. Jenny, Ziva, and Abby were in Nikki's room and Gibbs, Tony, McGee, and Ducky were in Rachel's room. All parties were content and all were sleeping comfortably. They were all happy that their family was together again.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: So, I hope you liked this and there is definitely more to come! Leave a review, please and thank you!<strong>


	11. Home!

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS!**

**AN: Well, don't blame me if the medical information isn't correct because I'm not a doctor and I don't even try to play one on TV. Thank you for the response from the last chapter! It was wonderfully appreciated! Enjoy this next one!**

* * *

><p>After a week of IV antibiotics, the doctors said that Nikki was well enough to go home, but had to take a prescription for the next week. Jenny and Gibbs didn't care as long as their little girl was joining them at home.<p>

After Rachel had been discharged she refused to leave without Nikki and the team refused to leave as well, but they all came to an understanding, well, more along the lines of Gibbs told them what was going to happen. Rachel and the team were all sent to Ducky's while Jenny and Gibbs stayed at the hospital overnight with Nikki, but they were all allowed back during the day. They all agreed on the terms and were satisfied, but now that Nikki was going home, Gibbs and Jenny knew they were in for extra guests for the next few weeks, at least until Nikki's cast could come off.

* * *

><p>Outside in the hallway, Jenny and Gibbs tried to reason with their children while Rachel and Nikki were spending some time together. Jenny sighed at the latest excuse that Tony had come up for the reason why they need to stay over.<p>

"I have a security detail Tony. I think that's enough protection," Jenny said.

"Yeah, they did nothing to protect them the day they were taken. Aaron even impersonated one of the agents, so that's not enough. Besides, what if they have flashbacks or something like that with the detail hanging around?" Tony offered. Jenny groaned and Gibbs grumbled.

"Gibbs, Jenny, we are merely trying to help. Tony, McGee, and I will be there as security and Abby and Ducky for support so that you two can focus on helping Nikki and Rachel both heal from this traumatic experience," Ziva said.

Gibbs sighed and looked to Jenny. They spoke with their eyes and knew that there was no getting out of this. Jenny looked to their children and then in on the twins who were on the bed together playing a card game. She looked to her children again.

"Fine, but if there is one ounce of bickering or arguing, you all are going home," Jenny warned.

"We'll be on our best behaviors," Abby said bouncing up and down and then lunging forward to wrap the two in a hug while the others stood there with big smiles on their faces.

"Uh-huh, I'll believe that when I see it, Abs," Gibbs said. Abby chuckled.

"So, shall we tell them?" Jenny asked. The group nodded and they all made their way into Nikki's room.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Nikki were playing Crazy Eights. They occasionally glanced over at the window where their family was talking amongst themselves. Rachel looked to Nikki.<p>

"Whatcha think they talkin' bout?" Rachel asked her sister. Nikki looked over at the window.

"I dunno. Maybe about the people or what happens after I go home," Nikki speculated.

Rachel nodded in agreement with her sister. She lay down a nine of clubs and turned to look at her family. Apparently Abby had gotten her way about something because she was bouncing and then hugged her parents. She grinned and turned to Nikki who had lay down her last card winning the game.

"You always win this game!" Rachel said.

"Well, you always win at Go Fish, so it seems fair to me," Nikki said.

Then her door opened and in came their family. Jenny and Gibbs moved to opposite sides of the bed and the others stood in a row facing the girls. Rachel moved over next to Nikki.

"Okay girls, this is what's going to happen for the next few weeks," Jenny started, "Your brothers and sisters are going to be staying with us for a while to be sure that you guys are safe so that Daddy and I can focus on you guys. Grandpa is going to come and check on your progress and make sure everything is going fine. Are you two okay with this?"

"Yes ma'am," they said in unison.

"Okay, but know that the moment your brothers and sisters start arguing or bickering about something they go home, got it?" Gibbs said.

"Got it," they said.

Just then the doctor walked in. He held the papers out to Gibbs who took them.

"Okay, Nikki is all set to go home. I've included instructions on how to care for her with a broken arm and I've given you a prescription for the antibiotics. Be sure that she takes all of them because she risks re-infection if she doesn't," the doctor told them.

"Thank you so much for everything," Jenny told him and shook his hand.

"No problem. I just hope your girls get better," the doctor said and left the room.

"Does this mean I can finally leave this place now?" Nikki asked.

"Yes, it doe sweetheart," replied Gibbs. Nikki let a big grin loose.

"Are you ready?" Jenny asked.

"Am I ever?" Nikki responded. Everyone laughed at the little girl and they all left the hospital to go home.

* * *

><p>Nikki and Rachel fell asleep on the ride home so Jenny sent McGee and Abby to pick up the prescriptions. They each carried a girl into the house and settled them into their beds. They stood back and looked at their girls. They were both happy to have them back home. They went downstairs to join Tony and Ziva.<p>

"So, lunch anyone?" Tony asked. Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Tony, when do you not think about food? Wait, do not answer that, I do not want to know," Ziva said. Tony made a face at her.

"I think we could all eat. Um, pizza or Chinese today DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked knowing full well what the answer would be.

"Pizza, as always Boss," Tony said with his DiNozzo grin.

They ordered pizza and McGee and Abby came back with the prescriptions.

While waiting for the pizza they talked about sleeping arrangements and other things, but that was ceased when screams filled the house. Tony and Ziva both moved like lightning up the stairs, Gibbs and Jenny on their heels. They got to the girls' room to find Nikki and Rachel both in the holds of nightmares. Jenny took Nikki's hands in hers.

"Nikki, baby, it's okay. You're home and safe, wake up," Jenny said to her daughter. Nikki whimpered and moaned before opening her eyes and leapt up to wrap her arms around her mother and began to cry.

While Jenny was calming Nikki, Gibbs tried to wake Rachel, but he seemed to only make it worse as she wouldn't open her eyes. Ziva touched his shoulder.

"Maybe it is because she was held by men that is the reason she is not responding. Let me try, yes?" Ziva asked. Gibbs nodded and moved. Ziva took his place and put her hands on Rachel's hands gently.

"Rachel, it is okay. Come on, wake up, Tateleh," Ziva said softly. Rachel moaned and sobbed and turned again.

"Rachel, it is Ziva, you are safe at home," Ziva tried again. Rachel turned to face the voice and opened her eyes. She hugged Ziva tightly as her own tears fell.

Both women soothed the twins until their sobs became hiccups which dissolved into sniffles. It was silent shortly after that.

"Mommy," Nikki said, "The men ain't comin' back are they?"

"No sweetheart. Daddy, Ziva, and Tony took care of them. You and Rachel are safe now," Jenny said softly. She kissed her daughter's head and rocked her some more.

"Do I smell pizza?" Nikki asked. Jenny chuckled.

"Yes, you do. We ordered lunch. Are you hungry?" Jenny asked. Nikki nodded. They got up and joined the others downstairs.

Ziva and Rachel were left alone. Rachel was still wrapped around Ziva.

"Tateleh, do you want to talk about your dream?" Ziva asked.

"No, I jus' want it to go away so I don't gotta think bout it no more," Rachel said.

"Okay. Aba and Ima ordered lunch. Are you ready to eat?" Ziva asked.

"Okay, but don't let me go please," Rachel begged. Ziva lifted the girl into her arms and carried her down to join the others.

* * *

><p>Tony, McGee, and Abby were around the coffee table and Jenny and Gibbs were on the couch with Nikki between them. Ziva walked in carrying Rachel. Gibbs looked up at her. Ziva nodded that she was okay and took a seat next to the coffee table across from Tony, McGee, and Abby. Rachel settled into her lap.<p>

Nikki was eating her second slice when she looked over to her sister. She got up with her plate and went over next to Rachel and Ziva and sat with them. When Nikki sat down, Rachel got off Ziva's lap and sat next to her sister. They held hands while they ate. The group watched them in silence. They all knew that if anything that this traumatic experience had brought them closer together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Poor girls! More to come! Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review, please and thank you!<strong>

**Aba-Father**

**Ima-Mother**

**Tateleh-Little darling  
><strong>


	12. Worried

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS!**

**AN: You guys are awesome! I hope you like this next one! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Later that night, Jenny and Gibbs tucked the girls into bed. Jenny took Nikki and Gibbs took Rachel. They lay them down and Jenny spoke to Nikki softly. Gibbs tucked Rachel in and went to kiss her forehead when Rachel stopped him.<p>

"Daddy?" she said. He looked to his little girl.

"What is it sweetie?" he asked.

"I'm sorry for about what happened after my bad dream. I didn't mean to be scared of you," Rachel said softly.

"It's okay baby. I understand why you were. You and Nikki have been through a lot and it's normal for things like that. Just know that I will never hurt you and I love you a whole lot," he explained to his baby.

"I know Daddy," Rachel replied, "I love you too."

Rachel leaned up and hugged her father tightly. He hugged her back and kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep," he said.

Jenny and Gibbs switched spots and they gave hugs and kisses to the girls. They went to the door and turned off the big light. The girls had little nightlights. They closed the door and headed downstairs, but before walking into the room with the children Jenny pulled Gibbs to her and kissed him forcefully. He kissed her back. They broke the kiss and looked at each other.

"What did Rachel have to say?" Jenny asked him.

"She told me that she was sorry for being afraid of me earlier," he replied, "I told her it wasn't her fault."

"Oh Jethro, you know it's not yours either right?" Jenny asked with concern. She knew that her husband was likely to blame himself for everything that had happened for the last week.

"I know that in my heart, but in my head…uh, not so much. I just…I don't know Jen. I don't want them to be afraid of anything, least of all me! I just wish that it had never happened," Gibbs told her.

Jenny sighed and knew this was coming. She felt the same way, but there was no way to turn back time to get their girls back to the way they were, but they could try to get them close to they were.

"Jethro, I wish that too. We can't change the past, but we can help them now. They need us as much as we need each other. I know that you don't like talking about your feelings, but you need to talk to someone and you need to stop blaming yourself for something you couldn't help," Jenny told him.

"It's not that easy Jen. It's…it's very difficult. I'll try to talk to someone, but I can't guarantee that I will stop blaming myself when I feel that it is my fault. As their father, it's my job to protect them and I failed," Gibbs told her.

Jenny shook her head and pulled her husband to her and wrapped her arms around him. He returned the embrace.

"It's not your fault and you didn't fail," Jenny told him, "You got them back and they are safe and they are loved."

"They why do I feel so guilty?" he mumbled.

"I don't know, but talk to someone. You can talk to me or anyone of the kids or Ducky. Your family is here for you and we want to help," Jenny told him.

"I'll do what I can. Let's get back in there to make sure that they haven't destroyed the place," Gibbs said.

Jenny gave a smile and kissed him again. They walked back into the living room again.

* * *

><p>Tony and Ziva were making rounds to make sure everything was tight and the house was locked up for the night. McGee and Abby were setting up the living room for the sleepover. They had cleaned up the mess from lunch and since lunch was so late they all skipped dinner. Tony and Ziva walked back into the room as McGee set up the last cot.<p>

"Everything in order?" McGee asked looking at his partners.

"Everything is locked-up tight. No one is getting in without us knowing it," Ziva replied.

"You guys think that the girls are going to be okay?" Abby asked, "I mean, they had nightmares. Are they going to have PTSD or something like that? Are they going to be able to go back to school? Are Gibbs and Jenny going to ever let them out of their sight again?"

"Abs, there is no way to know what's going to happen. We just have to take it one day at a time," Tony said, "With us all together, we can get them back on track."

Tony took a seat next to Abby on the couch and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She leaned over and hugged him to her.

"You really think so?" Abby asked.

"I know so. Family is the strongest thing out there and I don't think any family is stronger than ours," Tony told her.

"I agree, for once, with Tony. We have overcome a lot together and I do not think that this is going to stop us," Ziva said.

"I think, if anything, this may bring us closer," McGee interjected.

They all looked at each other and nodded. They made that silent pact that nothing would tear them apart. They were going to help wherever they could, whenever they could.

Jenny and Gibbs walked in on the silence. Gibbs looked around making sure that nothing was broken or anything like that.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked.

They all looked over to the couple. Tony looked to Ziva and Ziva to McGee and McGee to Abby.

"We were talking about the future and what it holds for our…family," Abby said.

Jenny looked to Gibbs who was staring at his children. She rubbed his back. He looked to her and they spoke silently with their eyes. Jenny faced her children.

"I don't know what it holds for us all, but we are just going to take it one day at a time," Jenny told them. They all nodded in agreement.

"Do you, um, do you think that they may have PTSD?" Abby asked quietly.

"We don't know yet, Abby. It may take time before we know," Jenny said.

Abby nodded and looked to Gibbs. She got up from next to Tony and gave her surrogate father a big Abby-hug. Gibbs wrapped his arms around the girl.

"It'll get better, Gibbs," Abby whispered to him.

"I know Abs. Thanks," Gibbs whispered back. Abby pulled out of the hug and gave him a big smile. He smiled back. She turned and pulled Jenny into a hug as well. Jenny smiled as she hugged her back. Abby let go of them and went to sit back down next to Tony.

Jenny and Gibbs walked into the room and Tony and Abby vacated the couch so that the couple could have it. There was a tapping at the door and Ziva sprang into action with Tony and McGee behind her. Ziva pulled the door open slightly and saw that it was Ducky. Ziva gave the signal to stand down and they put their weapons away. She opened the door the rest of the way and the Scotsman walked in.

"Well, hello to you too, Ziva," Ducky said with a chuckle. Ziva smiled.

"We have been a little on edge," Ziva gave as an explanation.

"I most certainly understand," Ducky said. They all walked back into the living room.

"Ducky!" Abby said and gave the man a hug.

"Good to see you too Abigail," Ducky said, "I've come to check on my granddaughters. How are they doing?"

"They're in bed asleep," Jenny replied, "They had a…rough homecoming."

"What do you mean? Are they okay?" Ducky asked with concern.

"They're fine. They had nightmares. I think Rachel had it worse that Nikki. Rachel hardly said a word today after that and when Jethro tried to wake her out of the nightmare she flinched away from him," Jenny said as her gaze flickered to her husband.

"Oh dear. I hope that isn't the onset of PTSD," Ducky said, "Those poor girls."

"I'll take you upstairs to check on them," Jenny said.

"No, I'll do it," Gibbs said as he got up and led Ducky upstairs. Jenny watched after them. She hoped that her husband was going to do what she thought he was going to do.

* * *

><p>Ducky checked over Rachel's wounds and noted that they were almost healed completely and then moved to check Nikki's arm and other wounds under the bandages as quietly and quickly as he could. After he was finished he stepped out of the room and into the hall with Gibbs.<p>

"They okay, Duck?" Gibbs asked. Ducky looked at his friend.

"They are both healing quite nicely. Though what Jennifer told me earlier about their nightmares worries me," Ducky said.

"Do you think it could be PTSD?" Gibbs asked.

"We won't know for some time unfortunately. I hope that it is not, for both of their sakes," Ducky said, "PTSD is rough for the patient, but even rougher on the patient's family."

Gibbs nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"What's the matter Jethro?" Ducky asked. Gibbs sighed.

"Well, uh, when Rachel flinched away from me earlier the expression on her face was one of complete terror. I can't help, but to think that this, all of this, is in some way my fault," Gibbs said.

"That is absolutely not true! Those girls know that you would never hurt them and that you worked so hard to find them and get them to safety! They love you and in no way is this your fault and I'll not let you think such rubbish!" Ducky told his friend.

"Duck, I'm supposed to protect them and I failed!" Gibbs responded.

"As all parents come to know, you cannot protect your children every second of every day, especially not with something that was out of your hands! This was the fault of those morbid and vicious men and that horrible woman! This is their fault, not yours!" Ducky said.

"You're right," Gibbs said, "It's just gonna take time for all of us to heal from this."

"Everything will take time. It WILL all get better," Ducky reassured him. Gibbs nodded. Ducky patted his shoulder.

"I am glad that you are expressing yourself, Jethro instead of letting it stew," Ducky said. Gibbs chuckled.

"I'm doing it for Jenny and the girls. I need to be at my best in order to help them as much as I can," Gibbs said. Ducky nodded.

"I understand. Now, let's head back downstairs. I'm sure they are all wondering what is keeping us," Ducky said. Gibbs nodded and they went down the steps to join the others.

* * *

><p>Once back in the living room, Gibbs moved to Jenny's side and Ducky sat in the chair there.<p>

"The girls are healing well. Tomorrow I think I shall talk to them about their nightmares and assess them to make sure that they aren't experiencing the onset of PTSD. If they are, it is going to take a great deal of support and patience to get them through this as well as therapy," Ducky said.

Jenny looked to her husband and he read her eyes and nodded. The kids and Ducky watched the exchange with fascination at how they could speak without words.

"Well, it's getting late. Let's get to bed," Jenny said.

The team nodded as did Ducky. They said their goodnights. Gibbs walked Ducky out.

"Thanks for everything Duck," Gibbs told him.

"No thanks necessary. It's what family does," Ducky said. He patted Gibbs shoulder. "Good night Jethro," Ducky said.

"Night Duck," Gibbs said as Ducky left and Gibbs shut and locked the door behind him. He walked back to the living room where Jenny joined him. They told their children goodnight and to behave and then walked upstairs. After looking into the girls' room to make sure they were okay, they headed to their room and prepared for bed.

"Ducky and you have a nice discussion?" Jenny asked. Gibbs looked to his wife.

"Uh-huh," was all he said.

"You aren't going to elaborate are you?" she asked.

"Nope," he replied. She smiled and chuckled. They both climbed into bed. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you Jethro Gibbs," she said to him as she kissed him. They broke the kiss.

"I love you too Jenny Gibbs," he replied and kissed her again.

They soon feel asleep and hoped for an interruption free night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed it! More to come! Leave a review, please and thank you!<strong>


	13. Hysteria

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS!**

**AN: Thank you to those who reviewed/favorited/alerted! You guys rock! I apologize that I didn't get this up quicker. RL was hectic for a bit there and then my muse disappeared for a while. I hope that this satisfies you! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Nikki was running through the woods, away from Aaron. She came up to a clearing where she saw Rachel, her parents, Tony, Ziva, McGee, Abby, and Ducky all tied to trees on the other side. She tried running across the field as fast as she could, but by the time she reached the other side her family was gone. She called to them and that was when Aaron caught her and she began to scream and scream loudly.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel was in that room again. Nikki was in her arms, slowly slipping away. The scene flashed and Nikki was on the bed across the room. She gasped at the sudden change and got up. She ran over to her sister to find that she was gone. That was when a hand grabbed her and spun her to face whoever it was. It was Kyle. She screamed at the top of her lungs.<p>

* * *

><p>Jenny and Gibbs were sleeping soundly when two screams ripped through the house. They both were pulled out of their sleep and grabbed their side arms from their nightstands. Weapons drawn they covered each other as they headed into their daughters' room. Once they realized all was clear they put their weapons down and ran to their girls. Jenny took Rachel and Gibbs took Nikki. They soothed them. Jenny picked Rachel and held her close and found that her bed and clothes were soaked. She took her daughter into the bathroom and bathed her. She carried her to her bedroom. She went to let go to go and change the sheets, but Rachel tightened her grip.<p>

"Mommy, please don't leave me," Rachel whimpered. Jenny's heart broke at the sound of her daughter's scared voice.

"Baby, I promise that I will never leave you, never," Jenny told her and climbed into the bed next to her. She held Rachel to her and they both fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>Back in the girls' room, Gibbs had Nikki awake and holding her. He knew that Rachel had soaked her sheets and that Jenny had taken her to clean up. He rocked Nikki, holding her close. She was in tears and shaking from the sobs that ripped through her body. He rubbed her back gently.<p>

"It's okay baby," he murmured, "You're safe. You're safe." Nikki stopped sobbing and settled into her father's embrace.

"It…it…it was…horrible! He…w-was chasing me and then you all were tied t-to trees and I t-tried to g-get to you, but w-when I got there…when I g-got there," she began to sob again.

"It's okay baby. I got you and you're safe. We're all safe," he told her. He heard someone on the steps and Nikki grabbed tighter at his neck. He looked to the doorway and saw Ziva and Abby standing there.

"It's just Abby and Ziva," he whispered in her ear, "Look."

She turned her head and caught sight of her sisters standing there in their pajamas. She let go of her father and ran to Abby. Abby picked her up and held her, hugging her closely. Ziva reached over and rubbed her back gently then she looked to Gibbs as if asking where Rachel was. He nodded to his and Jenny's room and she made her way down the hall to check on them. Abby walked into the room with Gibbs, keeping a hold on Nikki. She sat down next to Gibbs.

"What happened Gibblet?" Abby asked her. Nikki tightened her grip. "Sweetie, I'm not going anywhere. I promise you that I'm not," she said softly in the girl's ear, "What happened? You need to tell us so that we can help."

Nikki straightened her back and leaned back in Abby's arms. She took her father's hand in her and looked to Abby. She took a couple deeps breaths.

"I-I w-was running from A-Aaron. He ch-chased me into a field and on the other side were you guys. Y-you were t-tied to trees. When I went to help, y-you w-were gone, and Aaron g-got me. I j-just started screamin'. I was so scared and I called for all of you, but you were gone and I was alone," Nikki told her father and sister. She began to cry again. Gibbs got up.

'Where are you going?' Abby signed behind Nikki's back.

'To check Jenny and Rachel,' Gibbs signed back. Abby nodded and he left the room.

Ziva came in and sat down next to Abby and Nikki. She reached out and touched Nikki's shoulder. Nikki turned and looked at Ziva. Ziva held her hands out and Nikki went into her arms willingly. Abby watched as the former Mossad assassin cuddled the little girl close. She had never seen this side of Ziva before. She knew that Ziva had a gentle side, but she had never really seen it before. She then heard some music flowing about the room. She realized that it was coming from Ziva. Ziva rocked the little one as she hummed a Hebrew song from her childhood. Nikki's breathing began to even out and she was soon asleep again. Ziva moved swiftly and laid the girl in her bed. Abby left the room and Ziva turned to follow when she felt a hand grab hers.

"Don' go Ziva," Nikki whispered, "Please don' leave me alone." Ziva watched her little sister as she seemed so helpless. She nodded and climbed into the small bed with the girl and lay with her. They both fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

><p>Gibbs looked into his room and saw his wife and daughter curled up on their bed asleep. He pulled the blanket and covered them. He kissed their heads and went back to see if Nikki had settled down. When he walked into the room, he was shocked to see Ziva in the bed with Nikki and they were both asleep. He grinned and covered Ziva with a blanket from the chair in the corner. He quietly stripped Rachel's sheets and took them down to wash. He looked in the kitchen and saw Abby, Tony, and McGee sitting at the table. He put the sheets in the wash and went into the kitchen with his children.<p>

"-and then she said she started screaming. It was horrible to see her that way," Abby had finished her tail of Nikki's nightmare. He poured a cup of coffee from the pot that had been made. He joined them at the table. They all watched him.

"What?" he asked. Abby looked at him.

"Is she okay? Did Ziva get her back to sleep? Where is Ziva?" Abby asked.

"Easy Abs," Gibbs said, "She's fine. Ziva and Nikki are both asleep in Nikki's bed."

The boys' mouths dropped at that. Tony looked to Abby who wore the same shocked expression. Gibbs looked at them.

"What?" he asked. Tony cleared his throat.

"Ziva and Nikki are asleep? In Nikki's bed, together?" Tony asked. Gibbs nodded.

"She got Nikki to sleep?" he asked Abby. Abby nodded.

"She was humming something to her," Abby told them.

"Wow, I've never thought of Ziva that way," Tony said. Gibbs glared at him.

"I meant, uh, the way that she has a maternal side. I mean, it's a shock in that she usually isn't that good with kids," Tony said.

"You'd be surprised what she does with those girls DiNozzo," Gibbs told him, "I think she and Abby are tied for the amount of time spent with them."

"Really?" Tony asked. Gibbs chuckled at his senior agent.

"You guys need to get back to bed. We've got some things to do in the morning. Some plans have to be made over the next few weeks and I want everyone up and refreshed," Gibbs told them as he finished his coffee and headed to the basement.

* * *

><p>Tony looked to Abby and McGee. McGee got up and headed back into the living room to go back to bed. Abby looked to Tony.<p>

"Was it that bad?" he asked. Abby nodded.

"Ziva makes her feel safe. She does have a soft side, but she tries to hide it and she does that real well," Abby told him, "When I have came over to play with the girls, I see her and she is so different around them. She seems free."

"Free how?" Tony asked.

"Like she's a child again herself," she replied, "It's like she recaptures her youth when she is with them. I would not want to get between her and them. I believe that as long as she is around that those two will hardly ever be in harm's way minus the incident. Of course she wasn't there so that just proves the statement even more. I think had she been there that the girls would've never-"

"Abby!" Tony said. Abby looked to him.

"Sorry," she said. He grinned.

"It's just hard to believe that beneath that tough Ninja exterior is a softer side," Tony said, "Well, I'm going back to bed." He yawned and made his way back to his cot.

* * *

><p>Abby sat at the table for a few more seconds and headed down to the basement. When she walked in she saw that there was no boat, but a workbench had been set up and there were crafts in the making. Gibbs was working on one of those crafts. She sat down in front of him and watched him work.<p>

"Anything I can help you with?" he asked her.

"No," she replied, "It's just hard to sleep after that." He looked up to Abby. He set his tools down.

"Abby, what's wrong?" he asked. She shook her head. He gave her a look and she sighed.

"I feel so useless. I want to help them, but it's hard to see them that way, so scared and screaming and crying. It…it…," she began to cry herself. Gibbs got up and pulled her out of the chair and hugged her to him. She hugged him back.

"Abby, we'll get through this. All of us together, we'll make it through," he whispered in her ear, "Come on, let's go to bed."

They left the basement and Abby took up her cot again. Gibbs tucked her in and kissed her forehead. He headed upstairs and lay down with his wife and daughter. He hoped that all the nightmares would soon pass and that his girls could get back to being normal and happy 5 year olds.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aw, the poor girls! More to come! Leave a review, please and thank you!<strong>


	14. Morning After

**Disclaimer: We all know who owns it!**

**AN: I hope you guys like this! Thank you for all the reviews and everything! You guys are awesome!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Jenny woke up to find Rachel still in her arms and her husband lying behind her. She felt stuck. She didn't want to wake either of them, but she really needed to get up and go to the bathroom. She slipped her arm gently out from underneath Rachel who snuggled more into the bed. She tried to inch herself down the bed, but she soon felt and arm wrap around her.<p>

"Good morning to you too Jethro," she said with a small grin. She turned carefully not wanting to wake Rachel. She faced her husband and kissed him.

"Mornin' Jen," he replied. He just held her close and inhaled her scent of lavender.

"Jethro, if you don't let me go, you will have an issue," she warned him.

"Oh really what's that?" he asked.

"You'll be wet," Jenny told him.

He wrinkled his brow and then got what she was trying to say. He let her go and she went into the bathroom. He looked over to his daughter who was sleeping peacefully after the rough night she'd had. He hoped that tonight would be better than last night and that the PTSD that they were apparently experiencing came with few, if any, flashbacks.

Jenny came back and sat down at the end of the bed watching her husband and daughter sleep. She knew that Rachel and Nikki both had a difficult night.

"I'm going to go check on Nikki and start some coffee. Stay with her," Jenny said.

"Yes ma'am," he drawled. She rolled her eyes and headed to the girls' room. She cracked open the door to see Nikki sleeping soundly. She noticed the chair moving and moved in to see Ziva sitting in the chair watching over Nikki.

"Good Morning Ziva," she said.

"Good morning Jen," Ziva replied not taking her eyes off of Nikki.

"Not to be rude, but what are you doing in here?" Jenny whispered. Ziva looked to Jenny.

"Nikki would not calm down for Gibbs or Abby so I tried doing my mother did for me and Tali when we were scared or ill. I hummed to her and she fell asleep, but when I went to leave she asked me not to leave so I lay with her and fell asleep," Ziva answered. Jenny nodded her understanding.

"I'm heading down to make coffee. Jethro and Rachel are still in my bedroom. Do you know if any of the others are stirring yet?" Jenny asked.

"Tony was still sleeping as was McGee, but I think Abby may have been waking up when I last went down," Ziva replied. Jenny nodded.

"Thank you for helping and staying with Nikki Ziva," Jenny told her.

"It is not a problem," Ziva replied.

Jenny smiled and headed downstairs. She looked into the living room to find that Tony was still asleep, but McGee and Abby's cots were empty. She headed to the kitchen to see if they were there and they weren't. She wondered where they got off to. She went on fixing the coffee when she heard the front door open and shut and Abby's chattering.

Abby and McGee came into the kitchen with their arms full of boxes. They set the boxes on the table and looked to Jenny.

"Good Morning," Jenny said.

"G-Good Morning," McGee replied while Abby made her way around the table and gave Jenny a hug.

"We went out and got breakfast for everyone. It's doughnuts of all kinds and two special bear claws for two special girls," Abby told Jenny.

"Well, that sounds like a great breakfast!" Jenny said, "Listen, McGee, you wake Tony. Abby, you get Ziva and wake Nikki and I'll get Jethro and wake Rachel."

Abby saluted and headed up the stairs while McGee headed into the living room to flip Tony out of his cot and Jenny went up to get Gibbs and Rachel.

* * *

><p>Jenny looked in her room and walked in. She went over to where her daughter was laying and shook her gently. Rachel moaned and groaned, stirring slightly. Jenny shook her again.<p>

"Come on baby, time to get up. Abby and McGee brought us some breakfast," Jenny whispered in Rachel's ear and kissed her head. Rachel opened her eyes and looked to her mother. She reached out for her and Jenny picked her up into her arms. Rachel laid her head on Jenny's shoulder.

Gibbs watched the scene before him and he absolutely loved how Jenny was such a good mother to the girls. He got up and followed his wife and daughter downstairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, Gibbs sat at one end of the table and Jenny at the other end. On one side of the table were Tony, McGee, and Ziva and on the other were Rachel, Nikki, and Abby all were eating and chatting about different things. There came a knock at the door which made Rachel and Nikki jumped and grab for each others' hand. The glazed-over looked that crossed their eyes indicated that they were trapped in a flashback.<p>

Gibbs saw this and looked to Ziva. Her gaze caught his and he looked to the girls. She got the message and moved to the opposite side of the table. She squatted down beside the girls and murmured a few words and rubbed their arms as she said them. Nikki lost the look first and hugged Ziva who rubbed her back. The table fell silent at this. Abby looked over to her sisters and noticed that Rachel wasn't moving. She leaned over to Rachel and touched her arms gently and whispered something in her ear. Soon Rachel was out of the flashback and hugging Abby.

"I'll, uh, I'll get the door," Tony said as he moved out of the kitchen.

Gibbs and Jenny looked at their daughters, all four of them. The older ones comforted the younger ones and he wished that the girls being taken had never happened, but if anything came from this it was that they had all gotten closer. He looked up as footsteps came towards the kitchen.

Tony came in as Ducky came along behind. The girls looked to see who it was and all the flashbacks were forgotten as they saw their grandpa come into the room.

"Grandpa," they shouted as they ran towards him. Ducky bent down and hugged them tightly.

"Hello, my dears! Are we having a bit of breakfast?" he asked.

"Uh-huh! McGee and Abby wented out and gots some doughnuts!" Nikki said. Ducky chuckled.

"I can see this. You know how I feel about sugary foods for your diets," Ducky told them.

"Well, it was quick and it saves us all, except Ziva, from trying to cook a decent breakfast," Abby said with a giggle.

"I'll have you know that I can cook," Tony said.

"Uh-huh. Something that is prepackaged or precooked or leftover maybe, but something edible is doubtful. It ends up tasting like blubber," Ziva said.

"Rubber, Ziva, it tastes like rubber," Tony corrected.

"Whatever, it does not tastes all that well," Ziva said smirking.

"That may be the case Abigail, but you could've gotten something more balanced instead of high sugary foods," Ducky said.

"We'll do better tomorrow, Duck. Promise," Gibbs said with a grin. It felt good to feel almost normal today.

"Can I see you for a moment Duck?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course Jethro," Ducky replied as he kissed each girl on the head and followed his friend out of the room.

Rachel and Nikki sat back into their chairs and finished their breakfasts.

* * *

><p>In the living room, Gibbs sat down on the couch and Ducky took the chair across from him. He knew what this was about and he hoped that he would be able to help.<p>

"How was it last night Jethro?" Ducky asked getting right to the point.

"It wasn't good at all. They both woke up screaming. Rachel had sweat so much and wet the bed. She hasn't done that in 3 years. Nikki wouldn't calm down at all until Ziva started humming and when you knocked at the door they had flashbacks. Ziva and Abby got them out of them, but I'm really worried here Duck. Is it gonna get worse?" Gibbs asked.

"It sounds as though they are definitely suffering from PTSD. You may want to think about taking them to a child psychologist. Therapy may be the only way to get them back to some semblance of normalcy," Ducky suggested.

"I'll talk to Jenny about it, but they seem to be anxious and cautious more now than they have ever been. I wish that this had never happened. I wish that they could be normal five year olds," Gibbs told Ducky.

"I understand, but those two girls have had a great traumatic experience that I fear may alter their outlook on life severely. We can only hope that they are resilient enough to bounce back from this and move on to a normal life," Ducky told him.

"Jethro?" Jenny said walking in, "What's going on?"

"Ducky was giving me advice on what we should do for Rachel and Nikki," Gibbs told her.

"Like what?" Jenny asked.

"I was just suggesting that you should take them to see a child therapist. It seems from what Jethro has told me that they do have PTSD and they will need therapy to recover from this," Ducky said.

Jenny thought about what she was told. She didn't want her daughters labeled, but she knew that this was the best choice for them and she trusted Ducky's findings more than anything. She looked to her husband.

"Is there anyone you can suggest?" she asked.

"I know a woman, a Dr. Jackie Hill. She works downtown. I'll give her a call to see if she has any openings," Ducky said.

"Thanks Duck," Gibbs said.

"Anytime Jethro. I love those girls as much as you do and will do anything to make sure they recover. I think that they will be just fine between the therapy and the solid support system they have here," Ducky said.

Gibbs looked at his friend.

"I mean, they seem pretty settled and from what you told me and what I've observed that the team seems to not want to leave them and want to help as much as possible," Ducky explained.

"They've been wonderful to have around. The watch over the girls and make sure that they are okay," Jenny said proudly.

Gibbs nodded in agreement as he thought about the changes he's seen in his team since the girls' return. He noticed that they were more protective and watchful about what the girls were doing and who was around while they were doing their activities. He realized that they had come together even more as a family and that was the one good thing that came out of the whole mess.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More to come! I hope you liked it! Leave a review, please and thank you!<strong>


	15. Day at NCIS

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS!**

**AN: You guys are awesome with all the reviews/alerts/favorites! I hope that this chapter is good for you! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Since the girls would not be returning to school today, they went with their parents and siblings to NCIS. Rachel and Nikki sat quietly in their booster seats on the ride to NCIS. They held hands the entire way. Once arriving they got out of the car and rejoined hands. They refused to be separated at any point. Gibbs and Jenny checked in and got the girls their visitors' passes and they headed to the elevators.<p>

Once inside, Gibbs hit the switch and turned to his girls. They looked up at him.

"While your mother deals with the politicians, your brothers, Ziva, and I have a lot of paper work. Now, you can choose to stay in the bullpen with us, or you can go downstairs with Abby," Gibbs told them.

The girls looked at each other. They knew that they would choose to go to Abby's lab, but there was that part that feared to be separated from their parents. Nikki nudged Rachel as they silently came to an agreement.

"Abby's lab," they said in unison.

"Okay then," Gibbs said with a grin and flipped the switch again to get the elevator moving again.

* * *

><p>When they arrived on the floor, all of them stepped out. The girls hugged and kissed their mother as she headed up to the catwalk and followed their father into the bullpen. To all their surprise, Tony was actually there before their father. Rachel and Nikki looked at each other and giggled.<p>

"Hey Boss! Little Bosses!" Tony said. Rachel and Nikki grinned. Gibbs went over to his desk as he let the girls greet their siblings.

"Are you two going to be staying up here with us?" Ziva asked.

"No, Daddy asked if we wanted to, but we knew that you guys have lots of work to do and so we said we will go to Abby's lab," Nikki replied.

"Are you sure about that? Because Ziva, McProbious, and I can have a good time while you guys are here," Tony offered and upon seeing Gibbs glare said, "Although, you girls are right. We've got a lot of work to get done. Maybe next time."

Tony smiled and the girls giggled at his antics. Ziva rolled her eyes at Tony.

McGee walked over to the girls. They looked up to their brother.

"May I see your hands?" he asked softly. Nikki and Rachel looked at one another and stuck their arms out. Tim pulled watch-like object out of his pocket and stuck them onto the girls' wrists.

"What are they?" Rachel asked.

"Well, when you are able to tell time they are a watch, but if you press the button on the side they become locators. They are not to be used unless you two are in trouble like what happened," he said and looked to Gibbs who was watching them, "I was working on them before the girls were taken and I finally got them to work so I figured that now was as good of time as any to give them to the girls."

Gibbs walked over to McGee and the girls.

"Thank you," he said softly to his agent. McGee nodded.

"So, Timmy, if we are in trouble again like we was alls we gotta do is press the button and you will find us?" Rachel asked.

"Yep," McGee replied. Rachel looked to Nikki who nodded and they hugged him.

"Thanks Timmy," they said in unison. McGee got over his small bout of shock and patted their backs.

"You're very welcome," McGee replied.

"Alright, girls, let's get down to Abby's lab so that we can get done up here," Gibbs said.

Rachel and Nikki nodded and told the guys goodbye and followed their father down to Abby's lab.

* * *

><p>Abby was working on the evidence from another team's case. She had Android Lust on in the background and was dancing from machine to machine as she checked how they were running. Then she felt as if she were being watched and turned to see Gibbs and her sisters standing in the doorway.<p>

"Gibbets!" Abby exclaimed and hugged both girls who giggled at the enthusiastic Goth, "What are you guys doing down here in the world of Sciuto?"

"Well, Jenny and I decided to hold off on taking them back to school and we've got a lot to do, so they decided it would be best to stay in the lab with you," Gibbs told her.

"Awesome! You guys can help me with Major Mass Spec.! He's been giving me a hard time today and I think that he needs a tender kids' touch," Abby said with a grin. The girls giggled.

"You guys go ahead and take a look at him and see if you can get him moving! Give him a pep talk!" Abby said. The girls giggled and headed to Major Mass Spec. to give said pep talk. Abby turned back to Gibbs.

"I'll keep an eye out for them Papa Bear. They'll be fine down here," Abby told him.

"Thanks Abs," Gibbs replied and he kissed her forehead.

"Bye girls!" Gibbs said. They left Major Mass Spec. to give their father hugs and kisses and ran back to keep up the pep talk. Abby chuckled.

"They'll be okay," Abby said, "Oh, and the team and I were wondering if you and the Director wanted to go to lunch."

"Depends on whether or not we get a case, Abs. I'll let you know," Gibbs told her. Abby nodded and Gibbs took off for the bullpen. He knew that his girls were in safe hands with Abby.

Abby turned to the girls and saw that Major Mass Spec. was actually working a bit faster and she grinned.

"Hey girls, while I'm waiting for results you guys wanna see the new Sims game I got?" Abby asked.

"Yeah!" Nikki said and looked to Rachel. She knew that Rachel liked some computer games, but not ones that dealt with killing or stuff. She also knew that the Sims games were based on real-life simulations.

"I dunno," Rachel said uneasily. Nikki took her sister's hand.

"Come on Rach. It's a game where you can be anyone and you get to help the peoples in the game make a family and a life," Nikki explained.

"Oh, you mean like the one that we saw on TV?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, that's the one!" Nikki exclaimed. Rachel then nodded and all three of them headed to the computer station to play.

* * *

><p>Jenny was settled into her desk, but found it hard to focus on anything except her daughters. She didn't want to leave them this morning and she knew that her husband didn't either. She sighed and knew that it was going to be a long day. Just then, her phone rang.<p>

"Gibbs," she answered.

"_Good morning Director_," came Ducky's voice on the other end.

"Ducky! Good morning!" Jenny replied, "What can I do for you?"

_"Well, I called Dr. Hill and she said that she will be able to see Rachel and Nicole tomorrow at noon_," Ducky answered.

"Okay, I'll have Cynthia clear my schedule for noon and on and I'll let Jethro know. Thank you Ducky," Jenny said.

"_Anytime, my dear. Just make sure that my granddaughters get better_," Ducky said.

"I will. Bye," Jenny said and disconnected the call. She leaned back in her chair and knew that tomorrow was the start of a very long healing process for her children.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, Gibbs and the team hadn't got a call-out at all and so Gibbs decided to take Abby and the others up on the offer of going out for lunch.<p>

"Alright," he said and the others heads snapped towards him, "Abby asked that we all go to lunch together."

"Sounds good to me. Would you like me to go ask the Director if she is able to join us?" Ziva asked. Gibbs nodded and she did.

"McGee, call Ducky and see if he's available and DiNozzo, you call Abby and see if she's ready with the girls," Gibbs told them.

"On it boss," they replied.

A few minutes later found the entire crew heading to the nearest Olive Garden for lunch. The waitress showed them to their table and took their orders for beverages. She left them the menus to look at.

"Man, am I hungry!" Tony said.

"When are you not hungry Tony?" asked Nikki sarcastically.

"I'll have you know that I don't eat all the time," Tony said.

"Uh-huh, hey, DiNozzo, we don't need to know what you do when you're not eating!" Gibbs said.

Tony turned red and the others laughed. Tony joined in. A sudden gasp brought them all out of their laughing fits and drew their eyes to Nikki and Rachel. Rachel was shaking and Nikki was trying to comfort her sister.

Jenny moved to Rachel and pulled her into her arms. Rachel snapped out of her flashback and wrapped her arms around her mother and began to sob which caused Nikki to sob. Ziva picked Nikki up and held her close. They both rocked the girls until the sobbing became sniffles and the sniffles became silence. Rachel looked to Jenny with her bright green eyes.

"Baby, are you okay now?" Jenny asked. Rachel nodded. She got down and got back into her chair. Nikki got out of Ziva's lap and into her chair next to her sister. She pulled her into a hug and Rachel hugged her back. The group smiled at the bond between the young girls. They turned back to the table and began coloring on the sheet that their waitress had given them.

Jenny looked to Gibbs and he looked to her. They communicated with their eyes. Both of them knew that the flashbacks were probably going to get worse and they hoped that the therapist would help their girls through it.

* * *

><p>The team finished lunch without incident and headed back to NCIS. This time the girls decided to go to their mother's office where they fell asleep on the couch there. The rest of the workday went well and they all headed back to the house. Dinner was served and then the girls were put to bed. The team took their places in the living room while Gibbs and Jenny headed to bed in their room.<p>

As they lay in bed, Jenny turned to Gibbs and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you think that Dr. Hill will help them Jethro?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know Jen," Gibbs said, "I hope so. I hated seeing them like they were. So afraid of everything."

"I know honey, but just remember that they aren't afraid of you," Jenny said.

"I know, but it's still hard to watch them go through it," Gibbs replied.

"It's hard to feel powerless to help them," Jenny clarified. Gibbs nodded.

"I hope that this therapist does help. I want my happy girls back," Gibbs said.

"They had a fairly good day today and I looked up some things about PTSD. The people going through it have good days and bad days, so today can be classified as a good day because they didn't have that many flashbacks," Jenny told him, "And when the bad days come, we will just have to work harder to make them feel safe. Speaking of which, what were those things that the girls were wearing on their wrists? They look like watches."

"They are, sort of. McGee took a couple of watches and made locators out of them. That way we could find them anytime. He just finished them up this morning," Gibbs told her, "Would've been helpful a couple of weeks ago."

"At least that is one thing that we don't have to worry about now, but with both of us working high-risk jobs there is bound to be danger," Jenny told him.

"I know Jen. We both love our jobs, but I just don't know if the job is worth keeping if our children are in danger every time we turn around," Gibbs said.

"Jethro, are you suggesting we quit?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied.

"All jobs come with their own set of dangers. We can work things out," Jenny told him.

"I hope so," Gibbs said, "I love you Jenny."

"I love you too Jethro," she replied. They kissed and were soon asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What will Dr. Hill have to say? More to come! Leave a review, please and thank you!<strong>


	16. The First Session and Suprise!

**Disclaimer: Don't own, yadda yadda yadda.**

**AN: Okay, I know there are rules against it, but I must apologize for the long wait. My muse was fighting me tooth and nail on this chapter. I hope that it's good. Thank you for your reviews and everything! You are awesome!**

* * *

><p>The next day after another night of interrupted sleep Jenny and Gibbs took their girls to see Dr. Hill about their therapy. Upon entering the office the girls looked around nervous about meeting the lady who will be talking to them. Rachel stuck close to her sister. Nikki knew that her sister was terrified of talking about the bad dreams and what they both had been through. She made sure to stay within Rachel's sight and arm's reach. If she left, her sister got very anxious and nervous due to her reaction when she returned.<p>

Jenny sat back in the chair. Her hand tapped on the arm. She was nervous about the whole thing. Except for the short time at night, they haven't been separated from the girls since they were found. She worried how they would react if they have to leave and be alone with a strange woman. She just hoped that this would help her girls through their trauma.

Gibbs sat beside his wife as her hand tapped the chair. He was getting annoyed with it, but he knew she was nervous and so was he. Looking at his girls, he could read the hidden fear on Nikki's face as she tried to stay strong for her sister. Rachel, on the other hand, was filled with terror. If the people weren't already dead, he would've killed them again for what they did to his girls.

The incessant tapping of Jenny's hand continued as the time seemed to tick by slowly until finally the secretary told them that they could go in. Jenny sprung up from the chair and Rachel huddled next to her, clutching onto her hand. Nikki was on the other side of Rachel and Gibbs on the other side of Nikki. They walked into the office like that.

* * *

><p>At NCIS, Tony leaned back in his chair and looked at his watch for the twelfth time since the Gibbs' left. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy for his little sisters to go through therapy, and he was worried about what the after affects would entail.<p>

Ziva watched her partner. She knew that he was worried for their sisters and surrogate parents. She was just as worried. She wanted to help them in some way, but she wasn't sure how. She knew that the girls were having nightmares several times throughout the night, all because none of them had left the Gibbs' house for their own homes yet. Not only did Jenny or Gibbs not want the girls out of their sights, but neither did the rest of the team and this separation for therapy wasn't helping their focus. Suddenly, she got an idea.

"Tony," Ziva said, "I have an idea."

Tony looked over to his partner. McGee looked up at that moment to show that he was listening.

"I'm listening," he replied.

"Well, I was thinking that we could surprise Jenny and Gibbs and the girls with dinner. A homemade dinner and a clean house and everything," Ziva suggested, "They have had so much on their…plate? Yes, plate! They have had so much on their plates to worry about the domesticated things."

"That sounds like an idea!" Tony said and they both looked to McGee who nodded.

"I'll call Abby and tell her," McGee said and they all began to hash out responsibilities and tasks for each member to do.

* * *

><p>Once in the office of Dr. Hill, Jenny took a seat on the couch Rachel sat next to her. Nikki sat next to her sister and her father sat next to her. Dr. Hill watched the positions the four individuals took in front of her. She noticed the wariness of the parents as well as the protectiveness that radiated from both. She gave the four a small smile.<p>

Sticking out her hand to each she said, "Hello, I'm Dr. Jackie Hill. Ducky has told me a lot about you."

"Uh, all good I hope," Jenny said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh most certainly! He also told me what an ordeal these two beautiful girls have been through and I hope to help them recover as best I can," Dr. Hill stated.

"Dr. Hill?" Nikki asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot, you all can call me Jackie. This isn't really all that formal and I don't really care for titles," Jackie said.

"Uh, Mommy?" Nikki said knowing that using an adult's first name was a sign of disrespect, except for her siblings.

"It's okay baby," Jenny whispered. Nikki nodded.

"Jackie, is this gonna hurt us? Me and Rachel have been a little scared about this whole thing and we both worried about it hurting," Nikki told her.

"You don't have to worry about needles or anything like that. I'm the type of doctor who talks to you to help solve the problems that your brain is having trouble working out," Jackie explained.

She could see Rachel physically relax a bit, but Nikki remained stoic as ever. She read the body language of the parents and of the children and noticed that Rachel was practically attached to her mother while Nikki was next to Rachel and holding her hand she wasn't grasping at her father or mother for support as her sister was. She noted that it was strange for the younger sibling to be more resilient than the older, but it wasn't rare.

"Well, what would you girls like to talk about? Tell me a bit about yourselves so that you can feel a little more comfortable around me," Jackie said.

Nikki looked to Rachel who shook her head. Jackie noted this behavior.

"Well, um, we're five. I'm the youngest. I like playing ninja with Ziva and helping Abby in the lab. Sometimes I even have fun playing video games with Timmy, but not so much. I also like to watch movies with Tony though sometimes I have to cover his mouth so that he would be quiet," Nikki said.

"Really? So who are Ziva, Abby, Timmy, and Tony? Did I get it right?" Jackie asked. Nikki nodded.

"They're our big brothers and sisters. Not like me and Rachel are sisters, but almost the same. We have known them forever and they are like family," Nikki explained.

"Ah, I see," Jackie said while writing on her pad.

"Whatcha writin'?" Nikki asked.

"Oh, these are notes of our time together so that I can figure out how to best help you and your sister," Jackie said.

"Oh, well…I'll just tell you more about my family, Okay?" Nikki asked. Jackie nodded.

"Well, let's see. Grandpa or Ducky is our grandpa. He's a lot of fun. He tells us stories about when Mommy and Daddy were partners and how he helped them sometimes. They're funny stories sometimes. He really loves to talk. Tony is our big brother. He's the oldest outta all of us. He likes movies and driving Ziva crazy when he corrects her English. Ziva is the next oldest. She's a ninja and can fight real good! Me and Rachel are learning from her. Timmy is a computer guy. He loves electronic, 'specially jet packs. He gaved us these watches so that we can be found if we get lost again. Abby is cool! She listens to loud music and has tattoos and talks to her machines like they're people!" Nikki said.

"Wow! Sounds like an interesting family!" Jackie said.

"Oh it is! When Daddy goes on a case and does something he's not supposed to do, Mommy asks to see him in her office and then Tony, Timmy, and Ziva all bet on how loud they are gonna get! Ziva is the one who usually wins," Nikki said with a grin which was lost when she saw the looks her parents had.

Jackie looked confused. She looked to the parents and saw shock written on Jenny's face and anger written on Gibbs'.

"Everything okay?" Jackie asked. Gibbs looked up.

"Fine, just have some children to have a talk to when we get home," Gibbs said.

"Ah, I see," Jackie said chuckling, "So, how does this family thing work? Do you all see each other on a daily basis?"

"Yes, we do," Jenny said, "We all work for NCIS and right now the team is living at our house."

"Why?" Jackie asked.

"Since the girls were found they haven't been separated from them for too long and they wanted to make sure that they were safe," Jenny explained, "They may seem like an odd bunch, but when it comes to this family no one messes with us."

"How so?" Jackie asked.

"Well, Jethro has a set of rules we all live by. Rule 18 is to always work as a team. Our family is a team and we do everything together. If one is hurt all the others step in to help that one. When the girls were born, they were probably the most protected children in the world," Jenny said chuckling. Gibbs grinned as well.

"And you work with these people as well?" Jackie asked as she tried to get a better understanding of the girls' home life.

"Every day. Jethro is their team leader. Tony, Ziva, and Tim are on the team. Abby is our forensic specialist and Ducky is our ME as you well know. The girls seemed to have left out their cousin Jimmy. He's not around as much as the others though," Jenny explained.

"And you?" Jackie asked.

"Well, I'm the director of the entire agency. I have to wrangle the bunch," Jenny said with a grin at her husband. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Ah, I see," Jackie said and checked her watch, "Well, that seems to be all the time we have for today. I'll see you all Friday at 2pm. It was nice to meet you."

"Thank you so much," Jenny said. The family got up and left the office for home.

Jackie watched them go and sat back in her chair. She knew that this was going to be a tough one with the two girls, but she also knew that they had a solid support system at home that would help aide their recovery as well. She was grateful for that. Friday is when the hard stuff starts and she hoped that she could help those two little girls.

* * *

><p>Gibbs pulled into the driveway of their house and everyone got out of the car, but not before noticing that the others were already there. They walked onto the porch and Gibbs opened the door. Jenny and the girls gasped as they saw that the house was clean. They continued forward to see the dining room table set and ready for dinner. They heard clinking coming from the kitchen and some noise upstairs. Gibbs went upstairs as Jenny and the girls went into the kitchen.<p>

The smell from the kitchen hit them first. It smelled wonderful. Jenny saw Ziva standing at the stove wearing her apron stirring a pot of what looked to be spaghetti sauce. Tony was tossing a salad and looked at the timer every few minutes.

"What's going on?" Jenny asked. Tony and Ziva looked up.

"Well, we thought that it would be nice to clean the house and fix dinner," Ziva said. Jenny grinned and her eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you," Jenny whispered. Rachel had moved to help Ziva finish up the spaghetti and Nikki helped with finishing up the garlic bread. Jenny leaned against the door and watched them.

"So, what's on the menu?" Jenny asked.

"We are having spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread and tossed salad," Tony said, "The meatballs are a family recipe and the spaghetti was one of Ziva's own. We thought it would be a little better than pizza again."

"It is and I can't thank you all enough for doing this," Jenny said.

"It is not a problem. We were bored and could not focus on our work so we decided to do something for you all," Ziva said. Jenny smiled.

"So, what is going on upstairs?" Jenny asked.

"Abby and McGee were putting away the laundry and changing the sheets and blankets on the beds. They also have cleaned the bathrooms and straightened the girls' room. The office is neat and we have surprises for all of you after dinner," Ziva said, "First, you need to go wash your hands and then we can eat."

"Come on girls. You heard the chef," Jenny said smiling at Ziva. They headed upstairs and washed up for supper.

About ten minutes later, Ziva called them all to the table to eat. They ate happily talking about everything and Nikki told them about therapy. They all seemed interested about what happened.

After dinner, Abby and McGee cleared the table and then Ziva brought in a bowl of homemade banana pudding, the girls' favorite. They had their dessert and the team once again cleaned off the table and did the dishes. Jenny and Gibbs went into the living room and sat down. They wondered what they did to deserve the loving and caring people in their lives. The team filed into the room one by one. Rachel sat in Ziva's lap and Nikki took Abby's.

"What are our surprises?" Rachel asked. Ziva looked to Tony who pulled out a bag for each girl.

Rachel opened hers and pulled out a stuffed tiger. Nikki did the same and pulled out a stuffed German Shepherd. They both squealed and hugged their siblings saying thank you as they did.

Rachel was fond of cats of all kinds and Nikki loved dogs. The stuffed creatures were very fitting for each girl's liking. Tony then handed a bag to Gibbs and a bag to Jenny.

Gibbs opened his bag to find all new wood-working tools. Jenny opened hers to find a first edition copy of Pride and Prejudice.

"You guys didn't have to do this," Jenny said.

"We wanted to," Abby said, "You've all been through a whole lot and for once someone needed to take care of you and we wanted to show you that you are special. Hence, the presents."

"Thank you all so much. We don't know how we can repay you," Jenny said and Gibbs nodded.

"We're family. That's enough payment," Tony said. They all chuckled and nodded at the true statement.

A little later, everyone headed to bed. It had been a long and emotionally draining day. They were all tired. The house slept soundly, all at peace in their restful states.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Was it okay? Let me know! Leave a review, please and thank you!<strong>


	17. Second Session

**Disclaimer: Mmmkay, we all know who owns this!**

**AN: The response to last chapter was amazing! Here's another update for y'all! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>On Friday, Gibbs and the team had caught a case that would seem to take a while to finish so Jenny decided to take the girls to therapy herself.<p>

She allotted them to both bring their gifts from the team. Rachel sat in her booster seat quietly with KitKat, the stuffed tiger beside her and Nikki had the stuffed German Shepherd, Leo, beside her. Both girls were still holding hands and each had a hand on their animals.

It was a cute moment to Jenny and decided to snap a picture to remember, although she wished that the picture was taken under better circumstances like a dance recital instead of therapy. So much had happened to her girls and she often wondered if they would ever be the same. She got into the car and they headed off to Dr. Hill's office.

* * *

><p>They didn't wait too long before being called back this time which Jenny was grateful for. They filed into the office and each girl sat on either side of their mother, Nikki to the left and Rachel to the right. All three were nervous. Jackie noted their positions again and looked up at them.<p>

"Mrs. Gibbs, if it's okay with you, I would like to talk to the girls separately," Jackie suggested.

"Separately how?" Jenny asked. Jackie looked at the girls and then to Jenny again.

"Well, just the girls by themselves," Jackie said. Jenny looked to Nikki and Rachel.

Nikki's expression was unreadable. She had learned from her father and sister how to compartmentalize well, but Rachel's expression, on the other hand, was one of pure fear.

"I'm not sure that is such a good idea," Jenny said.

"I think it may help them open up a bit more without a parent in the room," Jackie said, "It won't take long."

Jenny looked to Nikki who nodded. She then looked to Rachel who shook her head. Jenny sighed.

"Only one of them is willing to stay without me, but I'm sure that if her sister and I step out of this room that she wouldn't be as open," Jenny replied. Jackie nodded and looked to the girls.

"Is it okay if I speak to your Mommy privately for a moment?" Jackie asked them, "There are some toys over there."  
>Jackie pointed to the corner and Nikki got up and started to walk over, but stopped and looked back at Rachel who was clutching KitKat to her and holding onto her mother. Nikki waved her to come over and play. Rachel wavered between staying with her mother before conceding to join her sister. She made sure that her mother was in her line of sight at all times though.<p>

Jenny looked to Jackie. "What is it?" she asked.

"I seriously think that it would be best if I spoke to them alone. If something sets them off or gets them too uncomfortable, I will come get you as soon as possible," Jackie said. Jenny hesitated again.

"Rachel, Nikki, come here please," Jenny said. Both girls walked to their mother and Jenny looked at them and took one of their hands into each of hers.

"I want you to listen to me, okay?" she asked and they nodded, "Jackie is just going to talk with you. I've got a few phone calls to make, so I am going to go into the waiting room. Jackie is going to come get me when she's all done, okay? The minute you feel uncomfortable or anything like that Jackie is going to come get me, okay? Is that okay?"

Nikki looked at Rachel and Rachel to Nikki. They looked to their mother and nodded. Jenny got up and kissed their heads and left the room. Rachel and Nikki turned to face Jackie and sat down on the couch again, but this time the girls held onto each other.

"Okay," Jackie said, "Well, your Mommy told you, tell me if you get too uncomfortable or anything like that and I'll go get her okay?"

The girls nodded. Jackie smiled.

"Okay, so what I am going to do is ask some questions about the day you guys were taken okay?" Jackie asked. They nodded again.

"What happened that day when you got up?" Jackie asked. Nikki looked to Rachel and Rachel nodded for her to go ahead.

"I got up and went downstairs with my daddy…" Nikki told her story. Jackie nodded at each and every time that she was supposed to. Nikki finished her story just after they got to school and their mother and father left.

"So what happened after school?" Jackie asked looking at them. Rachel tensed immediately. Nikki looked to the floor, and scooted close to her sister.

"Is something wrong? Do I need to go get Mommy?" Jackie asked. Nikki looked up at Jackie and then to her sister. Rachel looked at Nikki.

"Do we need Mommy?" she asked Rachel. Rachel thought about it.

"No, I think we okay. I'll tell her what happened," Rachel said. Nikki nodded and took Rachel's hand into hers again. They both pulled their animals tighter to them as if they were the anchors that held them to this world. Rachel closed her eyes and told the tale of their kidnapping and rescue.

By the time she finished, she and Nikki both had tears streaming down their faces. Jackie knew that she didn't ask this time. It was time to bring Jenny back in. She got up and told Jenny to come in. Once Jenny came back into the room both girls hugged her tightly. She stooped down and wrapped them both into her arms so that they would feel safe again.

"Girls, can you wait with the nice secretary so that Mommy can talk to Jackie?" Jenny asked softly. Nikki nodded, but Rachel hesitated.

"Mommy is going to be real quick, sweetie, I promise. Can you be a big girl and wait with your sister?" she asked Rachel. Rachel slowly nodded and they both went into the waiting area.

* * *

><p>Jenny turned to Jackie.<p>

"What happened?" Jenny asked. Jackie indicated for her to sit and they both did. Jackie looked straight at Jenny.

"I asked them about that day. I think Rachel was the most upset because it seems to me that she was the more lucid one that day. It may hit her harder than it did Nicole. It is my understanding that Nicole was unconscious most of the time and Rachel was the one defending her and making sure that she was cared for during their captivity. Take extra care with Rachel. She may have more frequent and upsetting flashbacks due to being in such a position," Jackie said, "It may become a necessity to buy nighttime underwear or have her sleep with someone so that she will feel safe. I noticed that both girls were clutching stuffed animals. That's a good thing. If either should have a flashback, give the stuffed animal to them and it should slowly draw them out of it."

"Those can be used as a tool of therapy?" Jenny asked.

"Yes, it gives the person a connection to know that they aren't actually there in the room, but that it's all in their head," Jackie replied.

"Thank you so much," Jenny said.

"Anytime. I'd like to see them back next Monday at 2," Jackie said, "Take care."

Jenny nodded to her, got the girls, and left for home.

* * *

><p>Gibbs walked into his house and noticed that no one was home yet. Of course, the team probably wouldn't be home til late which gave him a little time to himself. He figured that this would be as good of time as any to go down to the basement to work some.<p>

As he sanded, his mind drifted back to the day he found his girls. He remembered the fury at those men who dared to hold a gun to his daughters' heads. He remembered the relief he felt once he had Nikki and Rachel in his arms again that they were both safe and there.

Thinking back to the hospital, he remembered how eager the team was to stay and help with the girls and how he could never thank them enough for everything they had done like cleaning the house. He felt proud of his team, his family.

Then he remembered the first night the girls were home. He remembered the fear in Rachel's eyes when she saw him after that nightmare. He felt a pang of hurt in his chest. That was when he heard Jenny and the girls. He put his equipment away and headed up the stairs.

Jenny was hanging her coat and the girls had run upstairs to their room. He wrapped his arms around Jenny from behind. She leaned into his embrace, and then she turned and kissed him.

"So, how did they do at therapy?" Gibbs asked after they broke apart.

"Well, Jackie decided that it would be best to talk to them alone, so I let them," Jenny said.

"You what? A total stranger, Jen?" Gibbs snapped, "I don't care if Ducky trusts her or not, I don't want them left alone again!"

"Lower your voice," Jenny growled, "The girls were fine. I listened through the door at everything. My heart broke at Rachel telling her what happened. After that she called me in to talk to me about what happened. She said that Rachel may be affected more than Nikki due to the fact that Nikki was unconscious most of the time. She said nighttime underwear may be needed or that she should sleep with someone to let her feel safe. She also said that those stuffed animals that the team got them can be used to aide in their therapy. It helps to bring them out of their flashbacks. It's a connection to reality."

"Jenny, that's all well and good, but I am still leery of leaving our children with a complete stranger," Gibbs said.

"I didn't like it anymore than you did, but if she can help get our girls back or at least close to normal than I'm willing to do whatever it takes," Jenny replied crossing her arms over her chest.

"Okay," Gibbs conceded.

"'Okay?" That's it?" Jenny asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, if it's okay with you and with them then it's okay with me," Gibbs said. Jenny smiled. She kissed him again.

"Eww, get a room!" Nikki squealed as she came down the stairs. Gibbs turned and Nikki took off. Gibbs ran after her and Nikki giggled and squealed as she was chased by her father.

Rachel came down the steps to see what the noise was about. She saw her father chasing her sister. Then she froze. Jenny noticed her daughter's behavior and knew she was in a flashback. She turned to the two running around.

"Stop!" she shouted.

The running stopped and Gibbs and Nikki peeked around the corner to see what was wrong. Jenny took KitKat from the stair that Rachel dropped her on and put her back into Rachel's arms. Rachel clutched KitKat tightly and then she blinked, looked down, and then back to her mother. Jenny picked her up and Rachel wrapped her arms around her mother's neck and began to sob. Jenny sat on the step and Nikki came over to help. Gibbs moved into the room and over next to Rachel.

"Rachel, honey, Daddy wasn't going to hurt Nikki," Gibbs told her softly, "We were only playing."

"I know," Rachel mumbled into her mother's shoulder, "It jus' looked like when Nikki was able to get away and Kyle runned after her."

"Rach, I'm right here. Kyle's not here. Daddy gotted him and we are safe at home. Daddy would never hurt me. Mommy wouldn't either. They love us too much," Nikki said the last part with a grin, "You're safe and so am I."

Rachel turned in her mother's arms and hugged her sister. Nikki gratefully accepted the hug. The family then had dinner and the team had come home, but all were too tired to do anything and they all went to bed. Rachel was in with Jenny and Gibbs and Nikki was with Ziva. They all sleep peacefully through the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew, that was difficult to write. So, please remember that I'm not a doctor or therapist so these things in this chapter are possibly false. Anywho, I hope you liked! Leave a review, please and thank you!<strong>


	18. Back to School

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS!**

**AN: Please forgive me for taking so long to update! RL has been extremely hectic and my muse had seemed to desert me for a short time, but she came back and this is the result from that! I hope you like!**

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks later, Jenny reluctantly allowed the girls to return to school on the condition that they stayed with the teacher the entire time and if one of them had a flashback that she be notified immediately. She also worked it out with the principal that the girls would be able to carry their animals, but they had to leave them in their bags.<p>

The small family drove up to the school building and they all got out of the car and faced the building together. Jenny faced her girls and they looked to their mother.

"Now, remember," Jenny started, "stay with Mrs. Reid at all times and call me if something bad happens. Daddy and I or one of your brothers or sisters will be here before you get out of school. Okay? Are you sure you guys are ready for this?"

"Yes, Mommy, Rach and I are ready, right Rach?" Nikki asked her sister.

"Yeah, if somethin' happens we will call you," Rachel said.

"Okay, I love you girls," Jenny told them.

She pulled them into a tight hug and they hugged her back before turning to their father and hug him as well.

"I love you. Be safe," he said as he hugged them back.

Jenny and Gibbs took their hands and lead them into the building and right to Mrs. Reid's room. The girls stepped into the room with their parents behind them.

Mrs. Reid looked up from the board and smiled as she walked over to them. She shook the Gibbs' hands and then knelt down to the girls.

"I'm so sorry about what happened your first day," she said to the girls.

Both girls looked at each other and then to Mrs. Reid with a smile and said, "Never apologize; it's a sign of weakness."

Mrs. Reid looked confused for a moment and then chuckled. Gibbs had a wide grin on his face and a proud look in his eyes. Jenny chuckled as well.

"Okay," Mrs. Reid said, "Are you guys ready for today?"

"Yes ma'am," they replied in unison. Both turned and hugged their parents again and left to reclaim their seats that had been empty for so long.

Mrs. Reid stood up and faced Jenny and Gibbs.

"I really am sorry I let that happen," she said.

"You heard our children, never apologize," Gibbs said, "It's one of my rules."

"Oh, that's why they said that! You have rules like that?" Mrs. Reid asked.

"About 50 of them," Jenny replied.

"Wow! I've never heard of anyone making their own rules before," Mrs. Reid said.

"Yeah, my first wife started it," Gibbs said in a low voice which made Jenny grasp his hand. Mrs. Reid saw this and felt that she shouldn't push.

"So, I will be sure to call you if anything should happen and do we know who will be picking them up?" Mrs. Reid asked.

"Well, if Jethro or I get really busy and can't leave one of their brothers or sisters will pick them up," Jenny said, "I don't know right now who, but it will be someone they trust and someone we do."

"Okay," Mrs. Reid said, "Well, it's time to get started. I'm sure they'll be fine."

"I hope so," Jenny replied.

"I promise you that I will take good care of them," Mrs. Reid told her in a sincere tone.

"I know you will," Jenny said and the parents took one last look at their girls and headed for NCIS.

* * *

><p>Jenny headed up to her office and began to work on the stack of files that seemed to have accumulated overnight. She couldn't really focus on work as she was worried about her girls and whether or not they would be okay while in school. She felt a headache come on as she thought about all the possibilities that something could go wrong. She sighed and tried to focus on the folder in her hands as her phone rang.<p>

"Gibbs," she said as she picked up the phone.

"Hi Director!" Abby's cheerful tone rang through the phone, "Can you come down?"

"Um, I don't know Abs. I have a lot of work," Jenny replied.

"I could really use the company. Timmy and the others are busy with the new case they just started and I don't have any evidence to process until they get back which could take a while, but I'm sure that you are worried about our little Gibblets starting back to school which probably means you have been reading the same file for the last five minutes. Not to mention you probably already have a headache as it is, so you need something to take your mind off the girls and I figured if you come down here you could help me with the evidence and we could talk and stuff like that," Abby rambled on.

"I don't know Abby. I-I-I just don't know. With all these files that have to be done-," Jenny started before Abby said, "Bring them with you. I could help with them and I've already talked to Cynthia who says that you have no ops in MTAC as it stands and she said that if need be that she will forward all your calls to my lab."

Jenny sighed as she knew that there was no arguing with the young Goth. She leaned back into the chair and took her glasses off. She rubbed her temples and sighed again.

"Please?" Abby said in a small voice. Jenny smiled at the woman's persistence.

"Okay Abby. I'll be down shortly," Jenny said.

"Yay! I'll be waiting!" Abby said as Jenny held the phone away from her ear and the line went dead.

She hung up the phone and gathered her files in her arms. She stepped into the outer office.

"Send my calls to the lab Cynthia," Jenny told her secretary.

"Yes Director. I take it Abby got to you?" Cynthia asked. Jenny gave her a look.

"I didn't know why she asked," Cynthia said.

"Remember that little talk we had able sharing my schedule?" Jenny asked.

"Yes ma'am, but with Abby it seemed hard to deny her," Cynthia replied.

"I know, but next time, try harder," Jenny said with a smile and walked out the door. Cynthia grinned at the woman as she did so.

* * *

><p>Gibbs got the call the moment he sat down at his desk. Two bodies were at Rock Creek Park for them. He wondered if crime was ever going to take a day off, but knew it was impossible. He stood and looked to his team.<p>

"Grab your gear!" he ordered and headed for the elevator, "Two bodies at Rock Creek Park."

"On your six Boss!" was Tony's reply as the team followed him out. They all hoped that this would be an easy case so that they could be there for Rachel and Nikki.

* * *

><p>Jenny arrived on Abby's floor to hear soothing music playing out of the lab. She wondered what was going on. Abby's choice of music was usually more vibrant. She walked into the lab to see Abby at her desk. She set the files down on the evidence table and walked into the office.<p>

"What's up Abs?" Jenny asked. Abby looked up and grinned. She hopped out of her chair and threw her arms around the redhead. Jenny was caught off guard and staggered a little under the hug.

"Nothing's wrong! I just thought that you would like soothing music to work," Abby told her with a smile while she was trying to hide her utmost dislike for the classical music that rang throughout the lab.

"That's sweet Abby, but I know for a fact that you don't work well with this genre of music and Jethro is most likely going to need you at your best," Jenny told her.

Abby's face lit up at these words and changed the sound from Mozart to her favorite song by Android Lust. Jenny knew that she had done the right thing and, not that she would tell anyone, she actually liked the music Abby played.

"Thank you Director!" Abby squealed.

"Abby, when it's just us, it's Jenny," Jenny told her.

"Yes ma'am," Abby said with a mock salute. Jenny chuckled.

That was when the phone rang. Abby picked it up.

"Abby Sciuto, NCIS forensics," she answered. Jenny listened to the one-sided conversation for a second and then tuned it out as she brought her worries up.

Abby hung up the phone and faced Jenny. All her spunk was now gone. Jenny faced the young girl as she heard the receiver being replaced and saw the expression on her face and knew that it wasn't good.

"What's wrong?" Jenny asked.

"That was Rachel and Nikki's school. Rachel's had an episode and they can't get her out of it. Even Nikki has tried, but it hasn't worked," Abby told her, "Even giving KitKat to her didn't work."

"Oh no," Jenny said as she rushed from the lab, headed for the school with Abby on her heels. Both hoped that she would be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Let me know! Leave a review, please and thank you!<strong>


	19. Rachel

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS!**

**AN: Wow, a fast update! Amazing right? I hope you guys like it! **

* * *

><p>The team were finishing up and heading back to headquarters as Gibbs' phone rang. He looked at the caller id and noticed it was his wife calling.<p>

"Jen?" Gibbs answered.

"Jethro, you need to get to the school! Abby and I are headed there now. Rachel has had an episode and no one is able to bring her from it. They've tried everything, but nothing has worked," Jenny said in an almost hysterical tone.

"I'll be there soon. Take a deep breath honey and please tell me that Abby is driving," Gibbs replied.

"She is. Hurry please," Jenny said and disconnected. Gibbs stuck his phone back into his pocket and made a sharp u-turn and headed to his daughters' school. Little did he know, but he did suspect, his team followed him in the truck.

* * *

><p>Jenny and Abby arrived at the school just as Gibbs pulled into the parking lot with the others right behind him in the truck. Jenny was worried for her girls too much to make a scene about the truck.<p>

Gibbs walked up to Jenny and slipped his arm around her waist as they both rushed into the building with their other children close behind them.

Mrs. Reid met them in the front and led them to where Rachel had stuck herself and had not budged. When they walked into the art room, the only people there were the music teacher, the school nurse, and Nikki.

Upon seeing her parents, Nikki leapt to them with tears running down her cheeks. She rubbed her face into her mother's stomach and just sobbed.

"I tried to get her back Mommy, but she ain't listenin'!" Nikki sobbed, her voice muffled by her mother's shirt. Jenny was almost in tears herself and she ran her hands over her daughter's head and across her shoulders.

"Baby, it's okay. You tried and that's all that matters. Daddy and I are here now and we'll get her back. Go to your brothers and sisters. They're in the hallway," Jenny told her daughter.

Nikki nodded and ran out of the room and right into Ziva's arms. Ziva pulled Nikki tightly to her and Nikki buried her head into Ziva's shoulder and sobbed.

Back in the room, Jenny walked over to where Rachel was huddled in the corner crying, shaking, and rocking as her flashback was still right before her eyes.

* * *

><p>She heard her sister faintly calling to her and Rachel had looked into her arms to see Nikki gone and she had tried to look for her, but she was nowhere to be seen. Rachel had searched and searched, but she couldn't find Nikki no matter what she did. She gave up and collapsed onto the floor.<p>

She heard other voices that sounded like her teachers, but she didn't trust them. She thought it was the bad people playing mean tricks on her and she cried as she pulled her knees to her chest and began to rock.

She felt something being pushed into her arms and she looked to see what it was, but all she saw was nothing. She cried harder and rocked faster as she heard the voices again and again calling to her. She could identify her sister's and Mrs. Reid's voices, but the others were strange.

After that there was silence. It was quiet except for her sobbing and the noise that rose from the floor as she rocked. She felt so alone and wished she was home. She kept rocking.

That was when she heard those heels clicking rapidly up the hallway. Those were her mother's shoes. She heard murmured voices and her sister's crying voice. She heard her mother's heels come closer and closer. She heard someone kneel next to her and she thought that she was back at the cabin with the woman who had her and Nikki kidnapped. She pushed further back and the voice that came wasn't the woman's that she was expecting, but her mother's voice, calm and soothing.

"Rachel, baby, Mommy's right here. You're safe. Daddy, Ziva, Tony, Abby, and Tim saved you from those bad people. You're at school right now, but you are safe. Mrs. Reid has promised not to let anything hurt you. You're okay," Jenny murmured softly.

Rachel saw herself and Nikki being rescued again and that was the vision that brought her out of the flashback. Once she focused and saw where she was and she saw her mother, her rocking stopped and she leapt into her mother's arms crying more now.

Jenny wrapped her arms around her little girl and held her tightly. Rachel just sobbed and sobbed.

Jenny looked to everyone else who was watching them and they walked out of the room, all except for Gibbs who made his way over to his girls slowly as to not frighten Rachel. Rachel flinched a little and then saw who it was and held her arms out for her father to take her. He pulled her into his arms and she snuggled down into them and fell asleep.

Jenny stood and faced her husband and their daughter. She didn't have to say anything because he already knew what she was thinking and he nodded. They turned and walked out of the room to take their girls home, promising their teachers that they will try again tomorrow. The teachers didn't dispute this and let the family go with the girls' assignments for the day.

* * *

><p>They met up with the others outside of the school. Nikki was still being held by Ziva and Abby was standing next to them rubbing Nikki's back. Tony and McGee looked up as their 'parents' came out with their sister.<p>

"Boss, what we do now?" Tony asked.

"Well, DiNozzo, Jenny and I are going to take the girls home. You all are going to go back to NCIS and work the case and I will join you as soon as I can," Gibbs said.

"But Gibbs, we wanna help!" Abby said.

"I know Abs, but we need to solve this case and the girls need rest," Gibbs told her.

"They can stay in the lab with me. I have mats that they can use and everything and I won't be distracted or anything," Abby said giving him her best 'puppy dog' eyes. Gibbs sighed and Jenny knew he was caving under her look.

"Abby," Jenny said sternly. Abby's gaze flickered to Jenny.

"Please?" she said in a voice that was so small. Jenny looked to her husband and they both knew that this argument was not going in their favor.

"Okay, but if you slack off on your work, they go home, got it?" Gibbs asked.

"Got it!" Abby said with the biggest smile she could muster.

They all got into their respective cars and headed back to NCIS.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you go! Another chapter down! More to come! Leave a review, please and thank you!<strong>


	20. Working

**Disclaimer: If I did, Jenny wouldn't be dead, but hiding out in WitSec and waiting for Gibbs to find her!**

**AN: I do apologize once again for the long wait! RL is really hitting me hard. I hope to update quicker, but we have to see how it goes. Plus I am having issues with writers' block. Grr! I can't stand that! I'll try my best not to make you guys wait too long before the next chapter! Y'all are awesome!**

* * *

><p>As soon as they returned to NCIS, Jenny went and got her things from Abby's lab and took them up to her office to work.<p>

Rachel and Nikki stayed with Abby and out of the way so that they didn't distract her and she wouldn't get in trouble. They sat in Abby's office and helped each other with their assignments, only bothering Abby to ask for help on things they didn't know how to do.

Abby kept a close eye on her sisters in case one or both have flashbacks or any form of anxiety.

* * *

><p>Up in Jenny's office, Jenny told Cynthia to call Gibbs into her office and he came. He stood in front of her desk.<p>

"What is it Jen? Something wrong?" he asked. Jenny shook her head at first and under the scrutiny of her husband nodded.

"Do you think I should call Dr. Hill about Rachel?" Jenny asked with a heavy heart. Gibbs had been pondering that same question.

"Well, I think it may be a good idea considering that she did tell us that since Rachel was conscious most of the time that she would experience the PTSD more than Nikki. Maybe she can give us some pointers or advice on how to help her better and make sure that something like that doesn't happen again," he replied. They still didn't know the cause of her flashback today either and Rachel wasn't really open to sharing what happened. They decided that she would talk in her own time.

Jenny nodded her agreement and sighed. She just wished for all of this to be over and for her girls to be normal again.

Gibbs read her expression and walked around her desk. He wrapped his arms around his wife and she turned to him and buried her face into his shoulder as the dam broke and she began to sob. She cried for the pain that her girls had been through, for the anxiety and worry they both were going through. She just cried and cried on her husband's shoulder. Gibbs held her tightly and stroked her long red hair in a soothing motion as he whispered little nothings of encouragement and strength into her ear.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours before Jenny's crying turned into short sobs and then into deep breathing. Gibbs looked at his wife and saw that she had cried herself asleep. He lifted her, much to the protest of his back and knees, and carried her to her couch. He laid her gently down and took her jacket from her chair, folded it, and put it under her head for use as a pillow. He then took his own jacket and put it over her. He kissed her head and left her office.

* * *

><p>Outside, he told Cynthia to hold her calls and to let her sleep. Cynthia nodded and he went to join his team as they dealt with the latest case they had.<p>

* * *

><p>Rachel and Nikki had finished their assignments and grew bored, but were afraid to ask Abby for anything because they weren't ready to go home. They sat on the blanket and whispered options of what they could do to occupy themselves until it was time to go.<p>

"We could play "I Spy," Rachel offered, but Nikki shook her head.

"That's borin'. I wanna draw. I think Abby gots some paper and a pencil," Nikki said.

"Well, what am I gonna do?" Rachel asked. Nikki thought for a minute and then got an idea.

"Rach, we could make a book for our family," Nikki suggested, "You're the bestest at writin' and I'm good at drawin', we could do a book for them!"

"Uh, I dunno. My writin' ain't that good. 'Sides, I can't spell good and we can't bother Abby for help all the time," Rachel said.

"Yeah, maybe Abby can tell us where she has a dictionary that we can use to do the spellin'," Nikki said.

"Nikki, we ain't allowed to mess with Abby 'til she gets her work done. Daddy said we won't be allowed back if we mess with Abby and di-dis-distract her from her work," Rachel told her sister with her hands on her hips.

Abby looked up to see Rachel in this position and since she was in a lull right now as she was waiting for Major Mass Spec. to spit out some results, she decided to see what they were up to. She walked into her office and both girls faced their older sister.

"What're y'all doing?" Abby asked. Rachel looked at Nikki.

"Nothin'," They said in unison.

"Uh-huh and why don't I believe that?" Abby asked. The girls giggled.

"Abby, ain't you gonna get in trouble if Daddy or Mommy catches you not workin'?" Rachel asked.

"Well, right now I am waiting for a 'ding' and I can't rush my babies any faster and I think that Daddy knows this. I've told him enough about it, but sometimes I think it just goes into one ear and out the other and then he gives me this look and then-," Abby stopped when she saw that her sisters were looking behind her, "He's right behind me isn't he?"

"Yup," they replied. Abby turned to face Gibbs.

"Hey, Gibbs! We were talking about…uh, Tony?" Abby said.

"Uh-huh. Abs, I thought we agreed that if I let them stay with you that they wouldn't be a distraction," Gibbs said.

"We did, but since there is really nothing to do but wait I decided to see what they were up to and then you came in. They tried to get me to go back to work and I told them the same thing. All I was waiting for is a 'ding' from one of my babies and then I would go back to work. Right, guys?" Abby asked the girls.

"Yep," said Nikki and Rachel nodded.

"What do you got Abs?" Gibbs asked with a smirk.

"Gibbs, I just told you that-," she was cut-off from a beeping of one of her machines. She looked to Gibbs and rolled her eyes. They went to the outer office and the girls were left alone again.

"Phew, that was close," Nikki said. Rachel just shook her head.

"Nikki, do you think that they gonna call Jackie bout what happened today?" Rachel asked.

"I dunno. Maybe, but if she wants to see you then I'm gonna go too," Nikki said as she knew that her sister wouldn't go anywhere without her.

"You promise?" Rachel asked.

"Cross my heart," Nikki said. Rachel smiled and hugged her sister.

"Now, I gots an idea bout the book. You can write it and when we get done Cynthia can look it over and help do the checkin' like what Timmy does for his books," Nikki said.

"That's a good idea! Let's get started!" Rachel said. Both girls busied themselves in making the book about their family.

* * *

><p>Once home, Rachel and Nikki had eaten dinner with everyone and then they went to take a bath. While they were doing so, Gibbs and Jenny decided to have a talk with their 'children' about their sisters coming to work and about what happened at the school.<p>

They all sat in the living room and Jenny decided to speak first.

"Why did you guys follow Jethro to the school?" Jenny asked.

Tony and Ziva looked at one another and then to McGee who shrugged.

"That's not an answer," Jenny told them.

"It was my idea Jenny," Ziva said, "I had a feeling that something was wrong and pushed Tony to follow Gibbs once I recognized the direction he was heading."

"While I am grateful that you care so much, you shouldn't have done that. What if parents were there and they thought that there was something wrong at the school? That could've caused a panic that was unnecessary," Jenny scolded them.

"We just wanted to make sure that Rachel and Nikki were okay," Tony said.

"They're our family too, and if that means that we break the rules to protect them or to make sure they're okay then that's what we'll do," McGee said.

Jenny was taken aback at how McGee spoke to her. He was normally the quiet one who didn't want to be in trouble, but now he just stood up for Tony, Ziva, and himself. She couldn't help, but feel proud of him for that. Jenny sighed and rubbed her temples.

"I understand that Tim, but what if this happens all the time? We can't constantly bring the entire team in when something is wrong with them. If we keep doing so, SecNav will think that I am showing favoritism and then you may be broken up. I don't want that happening," Jenny said.

The three looked at each other and understood where she was coming from. They did eventually want to form their own teams, but right now, they were very content where they were and didn't want to mess with that balance.

"We could speak to SecNav about it," Ziva offered, "We are a family, yes? And I believe that one of the unspoken rules is that you do what you have to for family."

Gibbs heard those words that Mike had spoken in his basement long ago and felt pride swell within him. He looked at Jenny and they spoke silently for a moment.

"We'll see what happens first," Gibbs said, "But if it becomes an issue with him then it stops. Got it?"

"Got it," the trio said.

"Good, now, let's get to bed," Gibbs said, "Abby, you and Ziva going to sleep with the girls tonight?"

Ziva looked to Abby and Abby to Ziva. They nodded at Gibbs.

"Okay, well, I think it's time they get out of the bath and into bed. We've all got a long day tomorrow. Get some rest," Gibbs said, "Good night."

"Good night," they replied. Gibbs and Jenny went upstairs and got the girls out of the tub and got them dressed.

They walked into the girls' room where Ziva and Abby were. Rachel went to Ziva and Nikki to Abby. They were happy to get to sleep with their big sisters.

"Good night girls," Jenny said.

"Good night Mommy!" said all four even Ziva who grinned at Jenny. Jenny smiled back.

"Good night ladies," Gibbs said.

"Good night Daddy!" the four said again. Gibbs chuckled and all of them went to bed to get rested for a busy day tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Kind of like the end of The Waltons ain't it? Oh well, I hope you guys liked it! Leave a review, please and thank you!<strong>


	21. Quit!

**Disclaimer: Ehh, why must they torture me?**

**AN: I had some time and so this is what came out! It may be a while before I update again due to a busy week ahead. Thank you to those who are sticking with me! You guys give me inspiration!**

* * *

><p>The next day, Jenny and Gibbs drove the girls to school. Jenny watched the girls as they rode and she hoped that today would be better for them and once they got to NCIS she would call Dr. Hill about Rachel. She watched her girls in the back seat as they stared out the window. She kept thinking about how innocent they were and why did something like this had to happen to them? Finally, she came to the conclusion that her job and her husband's job were the cause of everything bad that had happened to them. From him losing two colleagues to almost losing her and their children, their job was at fault to everything bad in their lives.<p>

"I'm thinking about quitting NCIS," Jenny said as she turned to face her husband.

Gibbs head snapped to look at his wife to see whether or not she was serious and she was. He hesitated in answering her.

"Uh, why Jen?" Gibbs asked as he cast a glance to the back seat and saw that his girls were listening too.

"If we didn't work for the agency then none of this would've happened," Jenny said.

"Jen, I rather not discuss this right now. Let's wait until we dropped the girls off, okay?" he asked.

Jenny looked to her girls who were looking at her in shock as they knew that their parents loved their job.

"Okay," Jenny replied.

Rachel and Nikki looked at one another and shook their heads. They both decided that their parents weren't going to give up their jobs because of one bad thing. They knew that their mother wanted to quit because they were in danger at one point and time. Nothing could be said at the moment due to the fact that they just pulled into the school parking lot.

The girls got out of the car and followed their parents to the front door where they met up with Mrs. Reid. Hugs and kisses were exchanged and Jenny reiterated that Mrs. Reid could call at any time something went wrong. The girls went into the building and the adults went to work.

* * *

><p>At NCIS, Gibbs followed Jenny up to her office, both without saying good morning to the children. Ziva looked at Tony who shrugged his shoulders.<p>

"Abby! Let's go," Tony said and the trip headed to the lab to spy on their parents.

They walked into the lab and were met with Abby's normal music. She was at the outer console working with the analysis that Major Mass Spec. has spit out.

"Hey Abs!" Tony said over the music. Abby spun and saw the others standing there. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Mommy and Daddy?" Abby assumed. Three heads nodded positively.

"Give me a sec. and I'll pull up the cameras," Abby said. She spun around and tapped the keys to pull up a picture of the Director's office. They watched as the drama unfolded.

* * *

><p>Jenny walked into her office with her husband hot on her heels. He shut the door behind them and locked it. He faced his wife. She wore a determined expression on her face.<p>

"Why Jen?" Gibbs asked. Jenny huffed and shifted from one foot to the other.

"I was thinking of how most of the awful things in our lives have happened because of this job! Kate and Paula were killed among other things. I was shot and almost killed and then our children were kidnapped!" Jenny shouted at him.

"I know Jen, but the girls were kidnapped because of me!" Gibbs told her for the first time. When Ziva relayed what happened that night in the cabin she left out the part of how it all tied back to Gibbs.

"What are you talking about?" Jenny asked.

"I was in the Marines and I was given an assignment to do, but the Captain had called me to his tent and then he told me about Shannon and Kelly. I had completely forgotten about the assignment and apparently it went undone. There was a man who was killed right in front of his brother. Later that brother died and was placed to make it look like murder. The sister of those brothers was the one who masterminded Rachel and Nikki's kidnapping to get back at me. It's my fault that the girls are going through this. It's my fault," Gibbs said and he sat down to put his head in his hands.

Jenny stood there in shock at what her husband had just told her. Many thoughts ran through her mind, but she was too overwhelmed to say anything. She nudged him to lean back and he did so. She wrapped her arms around him.

"It's not your fault, Jethro. It's that woman's and Pedro Hernandez's faults. Had Hernandez not killed them she wouldn't have lost her brothers. If she hadn't decided to take revenge on you then our girls would be fine. It is in no way your fault, Jethro Gibbs," Jenny told him.

That was when he broke down. The emotion and pain he had been keeping inside had overflowed and he let it go. She cried with him as she rocked him. Afterwards, Gibbs looked to Jenny.

"I was angry, Jethro. I do love my job, but I love my children more and if quitting means that they will be safe that is what I'll do," Jenny said, "The other kids cannot live with us for the rest of our lives or theirs. They need their freedom too."

"I know, Jen. Why don't we ask the kids? All of them at dinner tonight?" Gibbs asked, "If you quit, I will too. You know I will do anything to keep them safe."

"I know. We'll talk more tonight okay?" Jenny said looking at him. Gibbs nodded.

They shared a hug and a deep kiss. Gibbs left to get to work and Jenny collapsed in her chair as the emotional drainage had worn her out. She let out a breath and hoped that she was doing the right thing.

* * *

><p>In the lab, Abby stared at the screen in pure shock as did the others. When Gibbs left the office, Tony, Ziva, and McGee headed back up to the bullpen. Abby just stared at the screen and decided then that they weren't quitting. If it was all it took, she would make sure that they wouldn't quit.<p>

About ten minutes later, Gibbs showed up in the lab for the results that Abby had for the case they were working. She turned to him and gave him the shortest answers that he would demand and turned back to fill out her reports.

Gibbs was taken aback at the Goth's behavior. He then noticed that there was no music playing which meant she was upset about something. He then thought about the looks that the others had been giving him. He put the pieces together and figured that Abby had hacked into the cameras and they all watched the conversation between him and Jenny.

"Abs," Gibbs said. Abby ignored him.

"Abs, nothing has been decided. We are going to talk more tonight at dinner," Gibbs told her.

She still ignored him. This shocked him. Normally if he were to tell her something like that she would turn and tell him how stupid it was to quit and other things like that, but this time she just ignored him. It was almost like the time she thought he forgot about her birthday.

"Abby," Gibbs said in a gruff tone. She stopped typing and he knew she was listening.

"Abby, put yourself into mine and Jenny's shoes. Think about what it would be like if it were your children. What would you do?" Gibbs asked.

Abby finally turned and faced him with a tear stained face. She sighed and looked up to him.

"I don't know Gibbs, but I know that quitting a job you both love isn't the way. It just isn't," Abby replied, "Anyway, like you said, we will talk more when we get home."

She turned back to her console and he just shook his head. He walked to her side and kissed her head and walked out of the lab. They all knew that today was going to be another rough day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know that Gibbs and Jenny were OOC, but I felt as if these issues needed to be addressed. I hope you guys liked it! Leave a review, please and thank you!<strong>


	22. Talking and the Book

**Disclaimer: We all know who it belongs to. Why torture us?**

**AN: So, this is the last chapter and then I have the epilogue. Thank you for the support throughout the duration of this story! I appreciate each and every one of you! **

* * *

><p>Rachel and Nikki had made it through the school day. They were picked up by Ziva and taken back to NCIS. They observed their family and saw the tension between them all. They went to Abby's lab and greeted their sister before heading to their blanket to do their homework assignments. After those were done, they worked on their family book more. They hoped to get done with it soon just to show how important everyone is to them and they hoped it kept their parents from quitting the jobs that they loved.<p>

* * *

><p>Jenny and Gibbs picked up the girls from the lab and they all headed home. Jenny ordered pizza for dinner and waited for the other kids to get home so that the dreaded discussion could be over and done with. It wasn't too long after the pizzas were delivered that the others walked through the door. They all sat around the table and waited for someone to start.<p>

Jenny took that as her cue and looked to her husband for support and he nodded. She cleared her throat and began.

"As I'm sure you know, Jethro and I are contemplating quitting NCIS. I know that no one wants us too, but if it keeps our children safe then that's what we're going to do," Jenny said, "As for this discussion time, I want no interruptions when someone is speaking. Wait your turn to speak. You all will have your chance. Tony, let's start with you."

Tony sat back in his chair and thought momentarily about what to say. He looked around the table at his loved ones, his family and in that moment he knew what to say.

"Well, you guys may think it's the right thing to do, but let me ask: Do you really want to break up this family you two have built?" Tony asked, "We are a family. I don't want you to quit this job because even if you weren't working for NCIS there are still dangers that we face every day and no one can be protected from those."

Jenny was shocked at the compassion that Tony had shown and at the sincerity of his words. She turned her gaze to Ziva.

"I am in agreement with Tony. All of us were brought together by NCIS and if you leave then it would not be the same. You may think that we are ready to lead our own teams, but for us, we are not. We still need the guidance that you two can provide," Ziva said.

Jenny nodded and looked to McGee.

"I-I, uh, well, I feel that quitting to protect your children is a plausible reason, but what about the other children that you have cared for? What about us?" Tim asked.

Jenny's gaze flickered to Abby. Abby wasn't paying attention to them, but looking off as she tried to hold in her emotions.

"Abby, it's your turn," Jenny said softly. The Goth turned and faced her family with tear filled eyes.

"We can't do this job without you two. Jenny, all you are seeing is the bad, but look at the good we do as well. We reunited families. We've spoken for the dead and got them the justice they deserved. We've helped some people become better persons and we've taken some very bad people off the streets. Sure we've lost some, but we can't hold onto the bad, but look to the good we've done and the good we could do, but that can't happen if you give up. Don't let those people win," Abby said.

By the time she was done, tears were streaming down her face as well as the others. Jenny looked to Nikki.

"Mommy, I don't want you and Daddy to quit jus' because some bad guys almost got us. They didn't win. You did because you were workin' with each other to find us. You can't quit this cuz it's somethin' you love and we want you to stay with the job you love," Nikki told her mother.

Jenny looked to Rachel. She had that faraway look again.

"Rachel?" Jenny said. Rachel snapped back into reality.

"Mommy, I know you want to quit cuz of what happened with me and Nikki. Also cuz of all the stuff that I have been goin' through too, but you can't. Me and Nikki, we know that you wanna keep us safe, but you won' be able to do that forever. Me and Nikki want you to know that we don't want you to quit cuz this is our family and NCIS is a part o-of home," Rachel said.

Jenny looked to her husband who looked at her. They spoke with their eyes. The decision was made and Jenny looked at the group sitting around her table, her family.

"So, all of you don't want us to quit?" Jenny asked and all of them nodded," You know we can't stay at NCIS forever right?"

The team nodded as did the girls.

"But for the time being we will stay," Jenny said with a smile. All eyes looked at her and then Tony and Abby let out big 'whoops' of happiness. The girls jumped out of their chairs and hugged both their parents and their siblings.

"We gots something for all of you," Rachel said and ran and got her bag, "Cynthia helped up with it. Can you call Grandpa and Jimmy over to see it too? It's for them too."

"Sure sweetie," Jenny said and she left to make the call. Rachel looked at her sister for help and Nikki helped her pull the book out and lay it on the table.

The others looked intrigued at the book before them. Jenny walked back into the room.

"Jimmy and Ducky are on their way," Jenny said.

"Ok, we'll wait for them," Nikki said. Her mother sat down and reached for the book, but before she could pull it to her Nikki put her hands on the cover and shook her head. Jenny just smiled at her daughter. Nikki smiled back.

The doorbell rang and Abby got up to let Ducky and Jimmy in. Once everyone was situated at the table the girls stood so that everyone could see them and held up the book. The front cover was decorated with badges, microscopes and NCIS. It was entitled 'Our Family.'

"Me and Nikki wrote this book called 'Our Family.' It's about all of you," Rachel said. They opened to the first page and there was a drawing of Tony leaning against his desk.

"This is Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. We all call him Tony though. Tony is a funny guy and is great to watch movies with. The greatest thing about Tony is that he's our big brother and he loves us a lot," Nikki read aloud. Tony grinned like happily. They turned to page to see the drawing of McGee who was at a computer typing away.

"This is Special Agent Timothy McGee or like we call him Timmy. Timmy is fun to play video games with. The best thing about Timmy is that he's our brother and we love him a lot," Rachel read.

McGee smiled and blushed. Everyone chuckled. They turned the page to show a picture of Ziva standing in the bullpen with her arms crossed and a smile on her face.

"This is Special Agent Ziva David. Ziva is the one who teaches me and my sister to protect ourselves from bad guys. The best thing about Ziva is that she is our big sister and we love her very much," Nikki read aloud. Ziva smiled widely. The next page was a picture of Abby dancing in her lab.

"This is Forensic Specialist Abigail Sciuto or Abby as we all call her. Abby is fun to play with and she lets us dance and help with stuff for cases. The greatest thing about Abby is she is our sister and we love her so much," Rachel read. Abby smiled and 'Aww' ed the girls. The girls turned the page and showed a picture of Ducky and Palmer in scrubs.

"This is Medical Examiner Dr. Donald Mallard or Ducky and Jimmy Palmer. Ducky tells us lots of stories that we love listenin' to and Jimmy plays games with us. The greatest thing about Jimmy and Ducky is that Ducky is our grandpa and Jimmy is our cousin and we love them very much," Nikki read.

Ducky and Jimmy were all smiles after hearing this. They turned to the next page to show a picture of their parents on the catwalk outside of MTAC.

"This is Director Jenny Gibbs or Mommy and Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs or Daddy. They are our parents. They are the best parents any kids could ask for and we love them very much," Rachel read. Their parents beamed proudly. They turned to the final page. This page showed the entire group in the bullpen standing shoulder to shoulder with the twins included.

"This is our family," they both said.

"They are our heroes," Rachel read.

"They help people and take care of us," Nikki continued.

"But the best thing about this family is…," Rachel started.

"That they are our family and we love them very much," Both girls concluded. They shut the book and set it down. They looked at their family once again at the table.

"GROUP HUG!" Rachel cried. Everyone laughed and joined in for hugs.

This was a family that would stick together and this is the family that should've been.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's the last chapter! The epilogue should be up soon! Leave a review, please and thank you!<strong>


	23. The Family That Should've Been

**Disclaimer: You know the drill...**

**AN: So here is the epilogue! I hope it is good! Thank you to all the awesome people who followed this story from beginning to end and thanks goes to my beta, livsgirl, who helped me work through all the writers' block I had! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ten years had passed and now those beautiful redheaded little girls have turned into teenagers. Their past had been a rough one as they dealt with their PTSD, but now their life had some semblance of normalcy. They rarely had flashbacks and nightmares were at a minimum as they had grown.<p>

The resilient side of them had shown more from Nikki, but Rachel was healing. Nikki now rarely remembers that horrible day, but she will always carry the memory of how close her family got after it. Rachel remembered everything about it, but never really thought on it. She knew that it couldn't stop her from going on with her life and she wouldn't let it.

Gibbs and Jenny had both retired the day the girls turned ten. They both figured it was time to move on. Leon Vance succeeded Jenny and Tony became the leader of the MCRT. Tim was his senior field agent and Ziva had gotten the title of agent. They trained new probie Grace Harding by teaching her all they had learned and were still learning from Gibbs.

Abby was still the forensic specialist though after some haggling she took on an assistant by the name of Mark Hayes. She worked well with him especially after everyone on the team had had a discussion with him as to what would happen to him if he ever tried to hurt their favorite scientist and little sister.

Ducky retired and often enjoyed going golfing and having the twins accompany him to the opera. Jimmy was made the Medical Examiner and utilized everything that his predecessor taught him.

Today, the twins had the day off and the entire family had decided to go on an outing together. They packed up their cars and headed to the beach.

Rachel and Nikki sat in the back and hummed along to the iPods that Abby had given them. Jenny looked back at them every few minutes and then to her husband. She couldn't believe that her life had changed so much after she had almost lost everything. She was a mother to not only two beautiful twin girls, but a surrogate mother to four other wonderful people. The family was definitely and odd one, but she loved them anyway.

Gibbs looked over to his wife as he saw her smiling. She caught his gaze and lifted a curious brow. She grinned, looked at the girls, and at the car in front of them before sighing contentedly. He caught on then. He knew she still couldn't believe all of this had happened and to be honest, neither could he, but it had and he was grateful that the shootout that had happened so long ago in that abandoned diner had not torn that away from him. The kidnapping of his two girls had not broken them, but made their bond stronger. They were happy with the lives they had.

They got to the beach and everyone carried supplies onto it. Gibbs and Tony set up the umbrellas as Jenny, Ziva, and Abby prepared the picnic they had brought with them. They all ate and enjoyed the conversations around them before they headed into the water.

Nikki and Ziva had a splash fight with Abby and Rachel and then Tony came up behind Ziva and threw her under the water as Tim did the same to Abby. Ziva growled at Tony as she breached the surface and lunged at him. He chuckled and then took off. Abby came above the surface and gave Tim one of the most evil glares that could almost rival Gibbs'. Tim took off with Abby right on his heels. Nikki and Rachel stood by as they giggled at what was taking place before them. They were too entranced by the action in front of them that they didn't hear their parents sneak up behind them. Jenny took Rachel and Gibbs took Nikki. The girls screamed at first and as soon as they realized who got them they squealed. They played in the water a little longer before Jenny announced that it was time to go. Groaning, they packed up the cars and said their goodbyes before heading home.

The ride was a long one and so Rachel and Nikki had fallen asleep. Jenny looked back at them and smiled at the beautiful girls. She smiled and looked to her husband and leaned over to kiss him. Their fingers laced together and all was content in their world. Their life was complete and it was wonderful.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's all folks! Leave one last review, please and thank you! Bye!<strong>

**(Be sure to check out my Karla series and some of the stories I have written for Law and Order: SVU!)**


End file.
